


sbi-oneshots Oneshot Collection/Consolidation

by Writing_wrxngs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot collection, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy bois inc family dynamic, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_wrxngs/pseuds/Writing_wrxngs
Summary: This is the official repost of all the oneshots I’ve written on tumblr as sbi-oneshots. I will be writing and posting on that page still, but this collection will be updated at the same time for you here!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	1. Brothers Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Brothers Divided. My first ever fic! Not my best, but here it is.

All Tommy heard besides the crunch of the final blow was Niki’s muffled cries. He hit the stone hard and hung his head low. He shook it angrily, spitting blood as he got up.

From the outside, the only spectator aside from Niki was Wilbur. He shook Niki off of his arm and began to chuckle darkly. “Looks like Techno won this one. Great fight. Out of the pit with you two.”

Tommy looked up at his eldest brother. He had pulled his pig skull mask back up off of his face and had one extended one bloody hand out to him. Tommy swatted it away and climbed out of the pit himself.

Techno ran after him, and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Tommy...” he said, before realising he didn’t know what he wanted to say.

“Don’t say you’re sorry again. I still don’t forgive you.” Tommy said, shaking Techno’s hand away.

Looking at Tommy, Techno shook his head. “Come on now, you know the rules, kid. It stays in the pit.”

“TUBBO DIED BECAUSE OF YOU! HE- HE WOULD STILL BE DEAD IF WE HADN’T GOTTEN HELP” Tommy cried.

Techno grumbled and rolled his eyes. “You act like I wanted to do it! What was I supposed to do? I was backed into that situation!”

Tommy opened his mouth to talk, but he was cut off by Wilbur pulling them apart. “Now, now. You two made a deal. Keep it in the pit. Tommy, you’ve gotta let all this go. All the anger you have, it’s so misguided. You’re just a kid, after all. I hoped you’d be so much better than this” Wilbur said, knowing and meaning every word.

Those words twisted inside of Tommy. Wilbur had spent the past weeks undermining him all the time. Wilbur hadn’t been himself in general. The worst part was, Techno sided with him. It was like he was the only one who saw that Wilbur was turning into a lunatic. Even here, neither of his brothers looked at him with sympathy. “What’s gotten into your head, Wilbur? You don’t care about all that we build back at L’Manburg. Our home. And you’re going along with it, Techno! I thought this was going to be a revolution worth fighting for. All you two want is destruction and chaos. I don’t want to see either of you right now.” With that, he stormed off to the room where Niki was tending to Tubbo.

Wilbur looked to Techno. “You did the right thing, you know. Tubbo himself forgave you, and you did so much more. The death toll to Schlatt’s administration was far more important. The festival didn’t go as planned, but that was still great for us. We’ll cripple Schlatt yet.”

Techno smiled. “Yeah.” He had singlehandedley killed most of the important people in Manburg. Still, he had wished he hadn’t been forced to start his spree with his kid brother’s best friend. The festival would have been a complete failure otherwise. “We still gotta do something about Tommy. He has to stick with us. Can you imagine the shit we’d get if he ran off?”

Wilbur chuckled again. It was an almost mocking, menacing laugh that lasted moments but felt much longer. “Tommy isn’t leaving any time soon. You know that boy’s followed me around like a puppy since forever. Now, Tubbo has to stay in Pogtopia. We may have lost a spy but he’s still a great asset. Think about it. Tommy would never leave him. Even if he hates us, he’ll be on our side.”

“Isn’t that a bit excessive? He’s still a person with his own life and opinions. You can’t keep him under your thumb forever.”

“You, the anarchist, are calling me excessive? Come now, you came here to help us out.” Wilbur said, putting on a smile.

“I came here because Tommy begged for me to. You guys needed help and I was glad to lend a hand. I’m happy to incite chaos whenever, but maybe you need to look at your cause. Whatever. I’ve got a field to tend to.” Said Techno, sweeping his cape behind him as he left.

Wilbur was left alone, cursing his older brother in his head. He knew that they still agreed, but he hated that he was being questioned. Just because he wasn’t the oldest doesn’t mean he wasn’t right. He was right, wasn’t he? The more people turned away from him, the more he wondered if his belief was a delusion. Most of all, he wished he had his father’s opinion. He wasn’t here though. Just, what would he think about what’s become of his sons? What would he think if he found out they all were at each other’s throats?

“I wish he were here”


	2. Remorse/Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is unsure if he can save his brother from the madness. They reminisce together, and it leaves him wondering what will become of Wilbur.

The door creaked open as Wilbur stepped into Tommy’s room. Instantly, he spotted his little brother on his chair, knees to his chest, scowling.

“Go away. I’m not talking to you.” The boy said, pulling his knees closer.

“Tommy...” Wilbur said. “You can’t act like this forever. It’s becoming a problem.”

Tommy sneered at this. “I’m always the problem. You and Techno do far worse and nothing comes of it. Nothings been done about any trouble Techno gets in, and anything stupid you’ve tried to do has been stopped. It’s just... why me?”

The question broke Wilbur’s shell. Instead of all of his own problems, he finally was seeing that Tommy had struggles of his own. “What do you mean?”

Tommy gestured vaguely. “Just think. I was the one who first got word of these lands. I jumped on the chance to see some new places. As soon as I said I was going, you volunteered to go with me and look after me.”

“Of course.” Wilbur said. “What was I supposed to do, let my kid brother loose on a whole new world alone?”

Tommy gravely chuckled. “Yeah. And it was great, wasn’t it? We really had something. Now look at us. We’ve been driven away, forced into hiding and god... I just want the old ways back.”

“The old ways are gone, Tommy. Things have changed too much for them to ever come back.”

Tommy groaned. “Don’t even start with that. Wilbur, where’s your hope? You’ve gone mad here. It scares me sometimes. You scare me. I hate watching you spiral. I hate having to be the bigger man when I have not one but two adult brothers. I sent for Techno after things got bad cause I thought he’d do something. He just stands by and watches you throw everything away.”

Wilbur stood there speechless. It wasn’t often he was speechless, he had always been the one with charming tongue and perfect words. Right now though, he didn’t have words to combat the accusations.

“And just... Techno in general... he’s been a great help, and I love having him around... just, I still don’t know I I forgive him for the festival. I know he feels a little bad for it. I’ve seen him with Tubbo. Just, he wouldn’t have had to have done all that if I hadn’t dragged him here. I just feel like all the good things I had hoped for are crumbling. I’m still hopeful for better times, but I wish they could be sooner. I don’t want this all to be for nothing. Nothing bad wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t brought you along”

“Neither would the good things” said Wilbur.

“Wil, that is the sanest thing you’ve said in weeks,” said Tommy, cracking a smile. “I guess that’s true. Maybe I’m focusing on the wrong things.”

Wil smiled too, genuinely. “Glad you’re on the right track, kid. I’ll leave you alone now, glad I could help you get that off your chest.” After that, he left the room.

Tommy watched him, that smile still in his mind. The glint of his brothers real eyes, unclouded by revenge and desire for destruction. He looked over the message he was writing for Tubbo when he got better, and wondered. What if he was still there, and could they get him out rather than taking him down?


	3. Return (Bad End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written before Phil joined the SMP. A what-if situation if Pogtopia's infighting went too far and Phil was too late to save his sons. He knows Tommy didn't want to hurt anyone, but loss is still loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fuck it. It’s REAL ANGST TIME NOW. Have a lil flash forward babes. This is a two parter!)

Phil had never joined his sons on their new venture. He figured it was time to let them have their own escapades. Maybe also have some time for them to learn to deal with problems without him. He had staunchly protested any ideas of coming in and saving the day. Even as word got out that it was going badly. Even as he began to worry.

That was then. Now, he had no choice but to come. He was currently being led to their base of operations by Tommy’s friend Tubbo. The two had never been around each other alone, but for a multitude of reasons, he was the one sent to fetch Phil. “It isn’t much, is it?” Phil asked as they stepped into Pogtopia’s headquarters.

“Oh no, it’s all underground. You’ll see,” said Tubbo, leading him down a winding stone staircase.

At the bottom, waiting for them was Niki. “Phil!” She cried, giving him a friendly hug.

“Where are the boys?” He asked urgently.

Niki beckoned Phil to follow and led him to a room. The door was closed but for a crack. It was silent, except for some mumbling from Techno that Phil could not decipher, and something that sounded like Tommy... crying? Immediately, he stepped in, and the noise made Tommy and Techno look up.

“Dad?” The both said, astonished.

Tommy had been crying. The boy scrambled to Phil and looked him in the eyes. “I didn’t want to do it! Dad, I had to! Someone had to stop it!”

“What?” Asked Phil, dumbfounded, until he surveyed the rest of the room. It was wrecked. Papers were strewn about everywhere, notes that didn’t make littered every surface, and, on the bed, lay Wilbur.

His middle son, the charmer, the musician, the good older brother, was unconscious. The sheets were soaked red, and his breath was shallow and uneven. His brown hair hung unevenly over unopened eyes. Wrappings for a bandage covered his torso. Techno stepped in to pull Phil away from the scene after setting Tommy back down. “Tommy did what he had to do.”

Niki stepped in, as did Tubbo, the whole group in the room to explain to Phil what had happened. Niki looked at Phil empathetically. “Wil, he... he hadn’t been the same for a while, but I think you knew that. Things got too far, more than the bombs, more than what Techno even had planned. We were all too scared to stop him, Phil. Tommy tried to talk to him, but they got in a fight, and then...” she trailed off.

Phil turned to the others. “Is this true? Did it really come to this?”

Tommy, who was now being comforted by Tubbo nodded.

“Techno, you’re the eldest, why didn’t you do anything?”

“You can’t level with a madman. I didn’t know he was off the deep end until it was too late. I just wanted a little destruction, not all this.”

Phil sighed, not out of disappointment or anything, his boys were acting exactly as they always do. He turned back to Wil on the bed. “So what sort of shape is he in?”

Niki folded her hands and looked down. “Well, for a bit there, he was dead. Me and the others brought him back though. The thing is... resur...”Niki stumbled over the word. “Resurrection, is not an instant task sometimes. The body has to be in good enough shape for the soul to hold onto. Wil’s soul is really trying, but... only time will tell.”

It made sense. Phil couldn’t see the wound, so he assumed it was on Wil’s back. If you looked closely, you could tell that he wasn’t just sleeping. A slight twitch here, a hitch in his breath there, a flutter of eyelashes, all of it adding up to something happening deep inside beyond comprehension.

“If it makes you feel any better,” said Tubbo, in an unsure tone, “he can’t feel any of this. He won’t remember it either. I know. When I got blown up, I was gone for two days, but it felt like nothing.”

“Huh. I always thought it was instantaneous. Guess I’ve never been in bad enough shape to find out.” Phil took Wilbur’s hand. It felt neither cold nor warm, and had only the faintest pulse. The sensation terrified him and he dropped the hand almost immediately.

Tommy looked up at his father. “So now what? Everything’s ground to a halt. Wilbur’s the whole reason we keep moving.”

Moving closer to Tommy, Phil gave a weak smile. “Well, I guess the only thing to do is re-evaluate. But most importantly, we have to plan what to do when Wilbur wakes up. Your brother might come back and learned his lesson, but he just as equally could be bitter.”

“I’ve been trying to tell him that,” said Techno.

“When has he ever listened to you?” Joked Phil, who felt almost shocked he was capable of humour. “I suppose we should get to work. Your little revolution is a worthy cause, and I’m sure we can get through it without the drastic measures your brother wanted to resort to.”

They spent until sundown working on what to do next, until the boys retired to their rooms, and Phil went to Wil’s, where Niki had stayed behind to tend to him. “How is he now?”

Niki shook her head. “If he’s improving, it’s very slowly. I’m trying not to be scared and stay optimistic, but, I just don’t know.”

Phil nodded in grim understanding and took the same seat by Wilbur’s bed as before. He swept the curls away from his son’s face gently. He hadn’t watched any of his boys this closely since they were little.

“You’re a good father, Phil,” said Niki.

Phil smiled. “I’ve tried my best. They were a handful. Still are. Even now,” he said, turning to the wall nearest to him “I CAN HEAR MY YOUNGEST EAVESDROPPING” he called out.

“Sorry!” Replied Tommy, who scrambled back into bed, only to return a few minutes later, much quieter.

Phil spent the rest of the night in that room. Niki had gone to bed awkwardly in one of the other chairs, but Phil stayed up. He sat in that same chair, held Wil’s hand, just hoping for something, anything.

Nothing came. Instead, Wilbur’s hand grew colder.

And colder.

And colder.


	4. Return (Good End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two. Phil this time gets word of the infighting sooner. He breaks the promise he made to himself to stay out of things, and stops his sons before something drastic happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Well, I said Return was a two parter. Consider this me extending the olive branch for what I’ve done)

About a week ago, Phil had gotten a letter postmarked from the land his sons had journeyed to. For the first time, though, the letter wasn’t from any of his sons. In fact, it was from Tubbo, who, at this point might as well be one of his own.

The letter had detailed everything that had gone on since the boys stopped writing, and had confirmed Phil’s worries. He had spent the past week getting his affairs in order and then went off to solve the problem.

Tubbo and Niki had let him in, but the boys were nowhere to be seen. However, as soon as Phil made it to the true subterranean base, he could hear them quarrelling in the distance. Loudest of them all was Wilbur’s voice. Phil followed the sound and came upon his three sons in a secluded corner, arguing. The fight was mostly just Tommy and Wilbur, however.

Techno, being the least invested in the fight, noticed first, but said nothing.

Wilbur caught Techno staring and looked over to see. As soon as his eyes met his father’s, he dropped every bit of malice, and pulled his face into an empty yet charming grin. “Dad!” He exclaimed, already making his way to Phil, arms outstretched.

Against all instinct, Phil strode past Wilbur and went straight to Tommy. He pulled the boy close to him as well as he could based on their heights. A wing extended between him and Techno, who had also made a move for Tommy. “You’re doing the wrong thing,” Phil said, staring Wilbur down.

Wilbur chuckled incredulously. “What? Did Tommy call for you or something? I’m doing the only thing we can.”

Phil scoffed. This wasn’t his son. It couldn’t be. Wilbur was smarter than this. The man in front of him had nothing behind his eyes. He smiled, but it meant nothing. He could tell. He was facing a completely deranged man. “Wilbur, what’s gotten into you?” He asked, feeling nothing but shock and horror.

“What?” Wilbur replied. “Nothing’s gotten into me. I’m still your son! The revolutionary! The visionary! Nothing’s changed!” He said, still smiling the same empty smile.

“The man I raised wouldn’t hurt his brother so purposely and seriously. Look at him. He’s afraid of you.”

Tommy still clung to his father like a scared little boy. Silently, he was crying.

An angry glint flashed in Wilbur’s eye as he sneered. “He’s not afraid of me. He’s afraid of my power. Tommy’s nothing more than a bratty little child who wants his way and has to get his dad to solve problems for him. He’s petulant! He’s weak.”

Phil tried his best not to flinch as Tommy clenched his hands at the last word, fingers digging into skin. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“I was the one who called for him.” Tubbo had stepped in from spectating, and stared Wilbur down, and made his way beside Phil and Tommy. “Tommy... he’s my best friend. I couldn’t stand to see him fighting you all the time when we have a bigger enemy. Schlatt wants all of us dead and we can’t agree on how to take him down. And you know what else? I HATE how you use me as a weapon against Tommy. You use our relationship. Wilbur, you’ve used me just as much as Schlatt did.”

Wilbur’s grin broke. “Now, now, that’s a little harsh, don’t you think? I’m not the one who had you publicly executed.”

Tubbo scowled, trying his best to intimidate without looking childish. “That’s not the point, Wilbur. The point is you’re hurting the people who are supposed to help you. Think about it. The only person you haven’t pushed away is Techno and even he just sides with you for chaos. You can’t even lie that you care about anyone anymore. You admitted that you were going to blow up Manburg even as it had people we cared about in it. You were going to kill your friends for a statement. Niki was waiting for you to tell her it was safe to leave, and you never did until the disaster and we all had to leave. She’s been one of the strongest fighters against Schlatt, and you would have let her die.”

Wilbur looked at Niki. She was trying not to cry, and standing in solidarity with the others. “I know there’s some good in you, Wilbur,” she said. “I saw it at the festival when Schlatt was threatening me. I want to support you Wil, I really do. I want to see the fall of Schlatt, but... not like this. We won’t be able to win if we do it like this.”

“I DON’T WANT TO WIN ANYMORE!” Wilbur roared. “I just want it GONE! I want Schlatt to lose like I have! I want it to hurt! Leaving anything of what he did standing would be an act of mercy and he doesn’t DESERVE mercy!”

Before Wilbur could continue his tirade, Tommy broke from Phil’s arms and punched him in the jaw. He stepped back towards his friends and family, and glared at Wil. “You just want to get back at him. Can’t you see that’s lowering yourself to his level?”

Scanning the room, it hit him. Everyone was against him. He was at a loss for words. He stammered desperately, but failed to come up with anything to say. The realisation was almost visceral.

“Think about what you really want, son.” Said Phil.

Wilbur hung his head. “I dunno... revenge? To take down Schlatt, at any cost.”

“That’s what we all want. To take down a tyrant,” said Tommy.

Phil looked at Wilbur softly. “I think you and the others all have a common goal. Maybe you should try to level with them rather than fighting.”

The look in his father’s eyes broke Wilbur’s heart. He had been acting downright deplorable but Phil held no malice. No anger or disappointment. Why was he offering him a second chance? Wilbur wiped a tear from his eye with the back of his hand. Maybe he could reconcile. “Heh. Maybe I should.”

“Then come here,” Phil said, immediately welcoming Wilbur into a warm embrace. “Welcome back.”

A sense of relief filled the room as the two separated. Wilbur smiled again. A real smile. “Well,” he said, looking around. “I suppose the best time to make up for all my shit is now. Come on, let’s get this all figured out.”


	5. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written before Phil's canonical entrance. Phil finally gets to see Tubbo after coming to the SMP. He sees how the boy has grown up too fast, but still tries his best to keep his spirits up. He also appreciates how Tommy and Tubbo have stuck to each other through all the violence and been there for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a little thing about Tubbo, still based in Dadza visiting the SMP) (Also note: this is the only Tubbo centric work I made. I made it before I learned he was uncomfortable with fanfic! Also Also: the stuff about the Sleepy Bois family finding Tubbo in a box hadn't been put into canon yet so the stuff I wrote in here is VERY off now about Tubbo's origins)

“And here, dad, is me and Tubbo’s bench,” said Tommy, showing off the little bench and jukebox. “I thought we’d end the tour here. There’s a great view of the sunset.” He popped one of his discs in the jukebox and turned it on. “This disc is one of my most prized possessions, you know,” he added, plopping down in the middle of the bench. He waved Phil and Tubbo over, and they each took a seat on either side of Tommy.

“It’s nice you boys have a spot all to your own. This really is a scary place to be at your age. I’m glad you have a refuge,” said Phil, looking at the two boys.

They both smiled in response. “It really is a nice spot!” Said Tubbo.

Phil smiled back. “I’m glad you’re here for Tommy, Tubbo. You boys don’t have a lot of people on your side. I’m glad you have each other.” He hadn’t seen Tubbo in a while, but he was glad to. He was so close to Tommy he might as well been a fourth son to Phil. In the time since he had last seen the boy, he had changed. He was still bright eyed and full of excitement, but his time under Schlatt had done a number on him mentally. Most striking was the scarring. Running from under his shirt and up his neck to the right side of his face were scars. Another tendril of scarring went along his right arm. Through where his shirt was buttoned incorrectly, more scar tissue could be seen. Phil knew what this was from. Schlatt had tricked the boy into making his own public execution. Technoblade was the one who pulled the trigger. That last part sat like a rock in his stomach. From what he’d heard, Tubbo actually died for a while. If you looked close enough at how he acted, you could tell he had.

Tubbo swung an arm around Tommy carelessly. “Of course I’m here for Tommy! He’s my best friend! And Tommy’s here for me, too. He’s the only one, really.”

That statement confused Phil. “The only one? You don’t have anyone waiting for you back home?”

Tubbo shook his head. “It’s just me back in the homeland.”

Phil furrowed his brow. “Then who takes care of you?”

“Myself, mostly. And you guys, now,” Tubbo said with a shrug.

“Don’t you have parents?”

Tubbo thought for a moment. “I mean, I suppose I must. I don’t remember them though. It’s just been me as long as I can remember.”

The very concept of a child raising themselves confused Phil. “How on earth did you get by all these years?”

“The same way everyone else does,” said Tubbo like it was nothing. “I’ve got a place to stay, both here and at home. I can fight, hunt, and farm just as good as any adult. I’m quite capable.”

This was true. Both boys were fairly self sufficient, but Tommy was like that because that’s how Phil raised him. Tubbo must have come to these skills in a vastly different manner. Tubbo never talked about his life before meeting them, and from the way he talked, it seemed like it wasn’t much. As glad as Phil was that Tubbo was there for his son, he was just as proud of Tommy for being there the same way. Tommy was a clear positive influence on the boys life, it made sense why they were inseparable. They’d been through hell together and were as strong as ever. Phil nodded in agreement with Tubbo.

Tommy playfully shoved Tubbo off of him. “Come on now, enough of that sappy shit! Let’s just watch the sunset for a bit.”

Laughing, Tubbo agreed.

Phil agreed as well, and relaxed on the bench next to the two boys as they tried to settle each other down. Tommy was right. It was an amazing sunset.

#dream smp#wilbur soot#gaming


	6. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy explains to his friend why he's so sure he can save Wilbur. He explains why he HAS to save Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a little convo between Tommy and Tubbo. Dadza stuff is done for now)

Tubbo knew exactly where to find Tommy. He and Tubbo had their own little space, away from the world. Away from the rebellion, and all strife within. Tubbo didn’t even need to say anything to be noticed by Tommy. His very presence was noticed.

“Hey Tubbo,” said Tommy, sighing. He didn’t look towards the other boy, instead, he stayed glaring towards the horizon. He had tucked his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

“You alright?” Asked Tubbo, knowing full well the answer was no.

Tommy moved his hands from his knees to his temples, resting his head agains the heels of his hands. “I guess I’m just a little pissed off. I really thought we were getting through to Wilbur. But we aren’t, anymore. I just... I don’t know what to do to stop him from making the wrong decision. Why do I have to be the responsible one here?”

“If it’s a lost cause, Tommy, maybe it would be better if we just... found someplace safe to wait it all out.”

“That’s the thing, Tubbo. I don’t think that it’s a lost cause. I can’t give up. I’m gonna make sure Wilbur gets back to his old self even if it’s the last thing I ever do,” said Tommy.

Tubbo shook his head. “But, Tommy, look at how he treats you! You’re miserable here. Wilbur’s a grown man who knows what he’s doing. How can you want to stay? After all this time, you’re still so sure you can change him. Why?”

Tommy turned to Tubbo. “He’s my brother. I can’t give up on him. He’s been with me forever, you know? When he’s not like this, he’s great. He’s the best older brother you could ask for. Wil’s supported me every step of the way. If I leave him now, that’s how he’ll be, forever. I can’t let that happen. My options are leave now and never get my brother back, or suffer some more and make a difference. I’m willing to hurt if it means getting Wil back to his old self. I know he can change.”

Tubbo looked down at his hands. “But why does it have to be you? Why isn’t anyone else willing to put an end to things?”

Tommy paused for a moment. “Well, Wilbur’s always been a ringleader of sorts. Golden tongued, talkative, charismatic. Now he’s using that in a completely different way. It’s scary, in a way. People disagree, but how are you gonna bring that to him, you know? The only person who does agree with him is Techno and, well, we both know how that went,” said Tommy, gesturing to the scarring on Tubbos right side.

“I guess you’re right there...” said Tubbo.

“But me, well, I’ve known Wilbur forever. I know him. As much as he acts now, he still cares. The only reason he came here was to make sure I wasn’t alone here. Deep down, that Wilbur still exists. I’m the only one who can get him out,” said Tommy. “I’m gonna make sure it happens. For everyone’s sake. He’s never given up on me, so I won’t give up on him.”

Tubbo nodded in understanding as he watched his friend get up and look to the horizon. Tommy no longer looked frustrated, but rather he looked determined. And maybe, just maybe, that determination gave Tubbo some hope. Yeah, that was the word he was looking for. Hope.


	7. Home Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil decides to make a little video time capsule while his boys are still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (We going way back! Get some young family cuteness today) (Also note: I'm firmly in the Techno and Wilbur are twins camp, with Techno being born first so he's technically the eldest. I was not under this belief at the time as that headcanon wasn't around yet, so its just Techno is eldest. I still messed up their ages I think, unless I edited it. Wilbur should be eight years older than Tommy)

“Alllright, I think it’s on,” said Phil, stepping away from the camera. “Okay. This is just a little video I’m making as a keepsake for the future, so hello from the past,” he said with a laugh. “As we are speaking, the boys are still kids. Techno is nine, Wilbur is eight and little Tommy just turned one. The older boys are in school, well, they’re home now, but during the day they’re in school and Tommy’s just starting to walk.” Phil looked around to see if any of his sons were near. “I think they’re in the playroom. Let’s go see.” He picked up the camera and went down the hall.

Wilbur and Techno were in the playroom, having a play sword fight. “Whatcha doin’?” Asked Phil as he walked in, stepping over a stuffed pig that was on the floor.

Techno noticed the camera his father was holding and made a dramatic swing at his brother. “Winning,” he said, nonchalantly. It was true, he was winning.

Wilbur huffed as he fell down, but he popped back up almost immediately. “Hi dad!” He said, “are you recording? How come?”

Phil ruffled his sons curls. “It’s for the future. Wanna say hi to the future, boys?”

“Yeah!” They both chimed, crowding for the camera.

Using one hand to pull the two boys apart, Phil half laughed half grumbled. “Come on now, we’ll do it one at a time. Techno first.”

Techno made a face at Wilbur and made himself comfortable in the frame. He adjusted the blanket he was wearing as a cape and smiled for the camera.

“You gotta say something, Techno. Just say a little about yourself!”

“Hi, future! My name is Technoblade, but my dad and everyone else calls me Techno! Uh, I take violin lessons and my favorite thing to do is play fight with my brother. That’s where I got this crown from,” the boy said, pointing to the paper crown on his head. It was clearly handmade and had been through a lot of playtime. “‘Cause I’m the best. Also, I got in a real fight yesterday. I won that too but they gave me detention. It was still a good fight though!”

Phil didn’t even want to begin to explain to Techno why that was wrong. “Okay, let your brother have some time on camera.”

Wilbur beamed at the camera. “I’m Wil!” He said. “I lost a tooth last week, see!” He added, mugging the camera. “I got a lot of money from the tooth fairy for it!” He stepped away from the camera. “I don’t get in fights like Techno does. I’m the good kid.”

“No you’re not,” interrupted Techno.

Wilbur turned away from the camera to brother and scowled. “Name one bad thing I’ve done recently.”

“You dropped Tommy last week.”

“You did what?” Asked Phil, his tone becoming more serious.

“Technooooo you said you wouldn’t tell!” Wil whined, giving his brother a shove. “That’s tattling!”

“You said to name something bad you did!” Techno replied, knocking Wil over and wrestling with him.

Phil tried to separate them but failed this time. He sighed in defeat and instead just pointed at Wilbur. “Just so you know, Wilbur, I’m going now, but we are not done with this conversation. I will get back to it, so don’t think you’re getting off easy.” He left, and shut the door to the playroom behind him. “Sorry about that. You know how boys are at that age. It’s rough having two kids that close in age, lemme tell ya.”

Phil then made his way upstairs to the second floor. He passed by Wilbur and Techno’s bedroom and made his way down the hall. “So we had to make Wil’s old room into a nursery for Tommy. Now, I just put him down for his nap a little while ago, so he should be up by now in his crib.” He quietly stepped into the room and looked at the crib.

Sure enough, Tommy was awake and playing quietly with a teddy bear. He turned to the sound of Phil walking in and pulled himself up on the crib bars to stand. He smiled and reached his hands out.

“One moment, kiddo,” Phil said, setting the camera down on a dresser before picking Tommy up. “Hey,” he cooed, pointing at the camera as he stepped into frame. “Look at the camera, Tommy.”

Tommy turned to face the camera, smiling vacantly.

Phil shifted the weight of the boy slightly. “He’s getting pretty big now, isn’t he? Now that he can walk he’s getting into more trouble than ever. He’s gonna be a handful when he’s older, I just know it,” he joked. Saying that reminded him of the scuffle he had just witnessed in the playroom. Quickly, Phil looked over Tommy’s head to see if there were any bumps he missed since he wasn’t previously looking. There weren’t any. He quickly went back to the task at hand, the video. “Wave to the camera, Tommy, can you give a little wave?” He asked, gently moving Tommy’s arm as a demonstration of the action.

He got the idea and gave the camera a little baby wave with his hand, babbling as he did so.

“Heh heh, yeah, say hi!” He said, smiling. “He’s been babbling like this nonstop now. No real words yet, though. We’re all really hopeful it’ll be soon!” He readjusted once again against Tommy’s squirming and grabby hands. “Okay, you’re getting antsy, back in the crib you go,” he said, setting him down and checking the battery on the baby monitor’s batteries.

Leaving the nursery, he took the camera back downstairs and back to the place he had started. He set the camera back down and took a seat in front of it. “Well, guess it’s time to wrap this little time capsule up here. I’m gonna tuck this video away somewhere and hopefully, it won’t be seen ‘til all the boys are grown. That’s... a long time, I know, but with the way time flies, it’ll probably sneak right up on me. Until then, I’m gonna make the most of every moment. I can’t wait to see what life is like when we all see this video together. Alright, goodbye for now.”


	8. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hears of this new land, and decides he's gonna pack up and move out to it. Wilbur, knowing well Tommy would never make it alone out there, convinces Tommy to let him tag along. Not as someone to look after the boy, but so that he has more people with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tommy’s decision to leave home for the DreamSMP, and Wilbur deciding to follow him.)

Like he often did, Tommy came barging into Wilbur’s room. He wasn’t one for knocking. Wilbur didn’t mind though, it’s not like he actually lived there. He had gotten his own place a while ago, but there was nowhere near enough space for all his things, so they stuck around at the old family home. “Wilbur!” Tommy yelled as he ran in and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

Wilbur swivelled his desk chair to face his little brother. “What?” He said, rather bored. Tommy was notorious for making a fuss about the most pointless things.

“You’ll never believe what I was offered today! There’s this new land, it’s all owned by this man called Dream. He’s letting people come in and settle it. Make it into something!” Tommy said, talking far too loud for the occasion. “And here’s the kicker: he has recruiters, and they said I’d be a good fit for the land!”

Wilbur couldn’t help but scoff. “You? A good fit? You’re sixteen, for Christ’s sake.”

Offended, Tommy huffed and said “well, I’m also the younger brother of the best fighter around and the most well spoken, charismatic guy around. This is a chance for me to stand out after years of just being ‘Techno and Wilbur’s weird little brother’”

“But you are our weird little brother.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Regardless, I know dad’ll let me do it. He’s been talking my ear off about ‘potential’ and ‘making my own way’. This whole thing would be right up his alley.”

“You’re going alone?” Asked Wilbur, incredulous.

“No,” said Tommy. “Of course not! Tubbo’s already there. That’s how they knew to look for me.”

“Just you and Tubbo? No adults?”

“Yeah.”

Wilbur shook his head. “I don’t trust you without someone to keep you in line. Tubbo will not keep you in line,” he said. “I can’t stop you though.”

“Exactly!” Said Tommy said smugly.

“That’s why I’m going with you.”

Tommy’s smile fell. “What?!”

Wilbur chuckled. “You seriously think I’m gonna let you off on your own? Obviously, I’m not gonna be like dad, but someone’s gonna have to be there to get you out of trouble when you inevitably get into it.”

Tommy grumbled. After a moment though, he cracked a smile. “You know what? You’re probably right. And I mean, think of what we can get up to without Techno or dad breathing down our necks?”

Cracking a smile, Wilbur nodded in agreement.

“Hell yeah! Great talk, Wil. I gotta go now, I’m gonna get ready and tell dad,” Tommy said, already walking out.

“Alright,” Wilbur said, even though he knew Tommy had already left.

Some time passed, quietly, as the house often was now that all the boys were older and had hobbies of their own, none of them being trying to kill each other. Wilbur liked the quiet. That was another reason he was still home so often. His place was in the city, a busy place full of noise and smog. Home was nothing like that. It was a good place to write. Wilbur wrote often now. Songs for his guitar. Music was one of the few things he had for himself. Sure, he wasn’t the only musician in the family, but he was the only one who was a creator. He liked it, especially now when he had a good train of thought going.

Until the thought was ended by a knock on his door. “Wil?” Asked a voice on the other side. It was Phil.

“Come in,” said Wilbur, setting down his pen.

Phil walked in, and stood behind Wilbur. “I’m not bothering you or anything, am I?” He asked.

Shaking his head, Wilbur said, “no, just writing another song. I think I know what you’re here about, though. Tommy.”

“Yeah, I’m here about Tommy. I’m here about you, too,” said Phil. “This is a big undertaking. I promised Tommy I wouldn’t step in. This is his chance to really do something somewhat on his own. I will only intervene with what you boys do out there if both of you are in grave danger, or if... or if...” Phil struggled to say what he wanted to.

“I know. That won’t happen. I promise you. I’m going there with the sole purpose of protecting Tommy. I never want any real harm to come to him. He’s my little brother, what else am I supposed to do?”

Phil placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be strange not having you two around. You’re a good older brother, Wilbur. I know you’ll take good care of Tommy. I’m very proud of you.”

Though he had heard them before, those words always felt amazing in Wilbur’s mind. That’s how he knew he was doing the right thing. In that moment, he swore to himself he would make sure his father was proud of him the whole time. He swore he would take the best care of Tommy that he could.


	9. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written before the Pogtopia-Manburg war. Failure. A complete and total failure. With Wilbur gone, there really was nothing between the ranks of Pogtopia and Schlatt. The final moments of a crushed rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Heads up, this is some angst I wrote AGES ago that’s a partial alternate continuation of Bad End, where Phil never stepped in. I wrote this long before the most recent turn of events but didn’t put it here bc the US election had me not feeling it so I wrote Home Movie instead. There will be mentions of death. Quite a few. This was painful)

“You’re a good kid, Tommy. You really are. It almost makes me regret your execution,” Schlatt said, standing over the boy in a makeshift cell.

Tommy couldn’t speak. Instead he just hung his head looked at the stone he was kneeling on.

“You know, it’s incredibly rude to not look at someone when they’re speaking. Especially those superior to you.”

Shaking his head, Tommy spat out a singular “No.”

Schlatt snapped his fingers, and from behind Tommy, a hand reached out and grabbed his hair. With a swift yank, Tommy’s head was pulled back to face Schlatt. He couldn’t help but chuckle when the boy’s face was brought to light. “My, my,” He said. “Looks like someone got rowdy and lost.” With the tip of his sword, he nudged Tommy’s face to examine the extent of the bruises.

Against the swelling, Tommy scowled and spat on Schlatt.

Schlatt flinched but paid it no mind. “Defiant to the end, eh? You really had some spunk, boy. That’s what made it so easy. Your little uprising was just so full of contrasting, free thinking characters. All I had to do was wait for you to tear each other apart like dogs. I mean, you are the one who killed the leader of Pogtopia. Ran your little boy sword right through your own brother. You lead yourself and all your friends like lambs to slaughter with that move. Bravo.”

The mention of his friends incensed Tommy. “Wait! You’re not killing all of us, are you?”

“Of course. I couldn’t trust the vermin you associated with to live. Tubbo already was a two faced little brat. I made sure he couldn’t wiggle out anything like last time. Oh, and Niki. She wanted to tell you she’s sorry she couldn’t save Wilbur. It looks like you and Techno are the only ones left.”

“Wait, Techno is still alive?”

Schlatt smirked. “Of course. I saved you two for last. Wanted to make sure the job got done.”

Tommy finally met Schlatt’s eyes. “You don’t have to kill Techno. He did the least.”Panic setting in, he searched for words. “He helped you! The man’s a wildcard, you- you know that! Do you think he’d really try to rise against you on his own? Please. Even I wasn’t on the same side as him, but I don’t want him to die! I know you’re going to kill me here. Don’t kill my brother. He’s all that’s left.”

Schlatt let out a single, cold chuckle. “I’m afraid that’s not how this works, Tommyinnit. He’s still mighty powerful on his own. You forget he was the man who killed an entire festival of my people. No, Techno cannot live. And besides,” he added, “I’ve already told your father he’d need two coffins.”

Tommy wanted to break. He desperately wanted to let it all go and beg for mercy or just give up altogether. He wasn’t giving up, though. He knew he had lost, and he was going to face this loss with composure. “So he already knows?” He asked.

“He’s known since this morning. If you two weren’t flight risks, I might’ve let him visit. I hope you two didn’t fight or anything before we got to you.” Schlatt said. “Now, onto the whole shebang. Tommyinnit, do you have any last words?”

He did, but his mouth and throat felt so dry. He stopped to collect himself one last time. After a moment, he regained the strength to talk. “Yeah. I do. God, I don’t really have anyone left to say anything to anymore. Uh... let Techno know that he was a good brother. I wish we could have spent our time together here doing more than just bickering. Tell him I never meant for him to get wrapped up in everything like this and that I tried to get him out of it. To my dad... tell him I’m sorry that it ended like this. I wanna thank him for everything he’s done raising me. He was a good dad.”After that, he had to stop for a moment. What he was saying was starting to really hit him. He saw someone was keeping note of what he said, so he was fairly positive that what he said would get to the intended recipients. He wouldn’t let himself think otherwise. “To everyone else, the spirit does not die with me, or with any other member of Pogtopia. Think about what you want for yourself. Let this be a lesson, not an example. For the future.”

Schlatt smiled one last crooked grin. “Like I said before, you’re a good kid, Tommy,” he said, leveling his sword to the middle of Tommy’s chest. “It’s a shame it has to end like this for you.”


	10. Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newborns are loud. Especially when said newborn has colic. Luckily, newborns are also known for sleeping a lot. For once, Tommy is actually asleep when Techno and Wilbur are home from school. An opportunity to finally get a good look at their new little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (You like the family dynamic content? Well that’s what I’ll deliver, babes. Have some more little kid Techno and Wilbur investigating their new baby brother. Don’t say I never did anything for you the next time I break your hearts)

Techno walked into the playroom, looking for his brother. He found him there, quietly playing by himself. “Wilbur,” he whispered, “Dad’s asleep.”

Wilbur looked up from that statement. “That means...”

“The baby’s asleep,” Techno said, completing the sentence. “He’s finally asleep when we’re up and home from school.”

Wilbur didn’t even wait for an invitation from Techno and ran out of the playroom as quietly as he could manage and went up the stairs.

Techno tailed behind and grabbed Wilbur’s arm, stopping him at the top of the stairs. “Don’t do anything stupid. I don’t wanna get yelled at by Dad for something you do.”

Sighing, Wilbur made a face. “I’m just gonna look! You think I wanna get Dad angry either? Also, if I did anything it would wake Tommy up. We’d never hear the end of that,” he said, making it clear he disliked the idea of dealing with that debacle.

Together, the boys tiptoed down the hall, peeking into their father’s room, seeing he was still asleep, catching an obviously unintentional nap in a chair. They stepped away and continued to make their way to the nursery.

Once inside, they made themselves especially quiet. “It’s so weird to see this room full of baby stuff,” Techno commented.

“You think it’s weird? I’m the one who got kicked out of here.”

Techno rolled his eyes. “I’m the one who has to share a room with you now,” he retorted. “Now shut up. If you wake the baby up I will let Dad know it was you.”

“I’ll tell Dad you told me to shut up,” said Wilbur

“Just stop talking, Wil.”

“Fine,” Wilbur said in a huff, finally shutting up. He made the first move to the crib, peeking through the bars. Techno joined beside him.

This was the first time since Tommy had been brought home that he was quiet, as far as the boys had known. Usually the ruckus of the boys returning from school woke the baby up if he was asleep. This was very rare however, as Tommy was a very colicky baby, and spent more time crying than anything else.

“I don’t think I’ve ever actually gotten a good look at him,” whispered Techno. “He’s so small.”

“Absolutely puny,” agreed Wilbur. It was the first time they could actually see Tommy. The near constant screaming had kept the boys away, and before then, each boy had held Tommy once for some photos. “He’s just so...” the proper word couldn’t come to Wilbur.

“So weak?” Suggested Techno.

Wilbur shook his head. “I mean, yeah... but that’s not what I mean. It’s weird. He’s been bugging me since Dad brought him home, but I’m not mad at him. He’s just a baby.”

Turning to Wilbur, Tecnho said, “I know.”

Tommy squirmed in his sleep, spooking the boys for a moment. His little face mellowed and he settled back into dreaming. He looked absolutely serene in that moment.

“Techno?” Asked Wilbur. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Be an older brother.”

Tecnho shrugs. “I dunno. I’m barely older than you. Tommy’s actually little. I think it just sorta happens.”

That wasn’t the answer Wilbur was looking for. How would it just happen? Would some switch just flip in his head? He didn’t understand. It scared him how Techno didn’t know, even with experience. “I just wanna be good,” he said, staring at Tommy.

Curiously, Wilbur stuck a hand between the crib bars. He carefully and anxiously brushed his brothers silvery blond hair with his fingertips. It hadn’t really sunk in that Wilbur had a completely new role in life until then. He still wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was ready. At least he thought he was ready.

Techno could see it in Wilbur’s eyes. He was understanding what he had been told. It did sort of just happen. Tecnho had had a talk with his father about it when he and Wilbur first started school, and that’s how he understood it, but, watching his two younger brothers, he knew Wilbur wouldn’t need that talk. He already got it, despite how worried he was. “You are good,” he said as he watched Wilbur give Tommy’s hair another gentle stroke.

“Thanks”

The boys were so enamored with observing their baby brother they hadn’t noticed their father wake up. Phil had been awake since they got into the nursery. As uncharacteristically quiet as the boys were being, their voices still picked up on a baby monitor. He had been standing in the doorway, completely ignored by his sons, watching them with a sleepy smile. He knew then and there that they were going to be the best older brothers Tommy could ask for.

He stopped watching and walked away, letting the boys believe they were still having a private moment. As he walked down the stairs, he heard them talking still through the baby monitor.

Through the static, Wilbur’s whisper could barely be heard. “I’m gonna try my best, Techno. Try and take care of him. I promise.”


	11. The Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil, missing his time as an adventurer decides now is the time. Time to show his sons the dangerous part of the world. A learning moment and a chance to share some of his past with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have so much young family ideas, mostly just because nothing super big has happened on the SMP besides Pogtopia growing in ranks. I’m simply waiting for the next war. Also, it’s what the people want and who am I to deprive you?)

Gazing around the wilds, Phil tightened his grip around his sons’ hands. He had brought them here for a reason. It would likely be the only time the boys would see this part of the world until they were grown. They still deserved to see it, and learn about it. As for Phil, it was the first time he’d seen the wilds in years.

“Dad, why are we here?” Wilbur asked, wiggling against his fathers grip.

“I wanted to show you this part of the world. It used to be a very big part of my life. It’s still very important, in a different way now,” Phil explained.

“My teacher told us about the wilds in school,” piped in Techno. “She said it was dangerous.”

Phil let go of his boys hands for a moment and turned around, leveling himself to their heights. “That’s right, Techno. It is dangerous. I know that more even your teacher does. This part of the wilds is not as scary as the things I’ve seen, but it can still be dangerous. That’s why I’m making myself clear here, boys. You. Stay. With. Me. I’m dead serious right now. This is not a place you want to wander off into. Understand?”

Both boys nodded. They each took Phil’s hands as he stood back up. Like their father had asked of them, they kept close as they began walking into the wilds.

“I used to spend so much time in the wilds” Said Phil, looking around at the trees. He felt at home, but the usual on edge vigilance he felt in the wilds was heightened, his paternal instincts making the danger feel more intense.

“How come?” Asked Techno, who was looking around at the wilds excitedly.

“Well, I used to be an adventurer. I travelled all over different wilds to see what was in store.”

Wilbur looked up to Phil in amazement. “What did you do out there?”

Phil smiled at the memories. “Just travel and see the world. There’s a lot of different things to see. Mountains, deserts, plains, all sorts of things. I learned how to live in the wilds, and how to fight monsters.”

“Monsters?” Questioned Wilbur.

“You didn’t know there were monsters in the wilds?” Techno teased.

Phil shot a glance at him.

“I know there’s monsters,” said Wilbur, “but I didn’t know Dad fought any.”

Laughing, Phil nodded. “I fought lots of monsters. That’s what make the wilds so scary. They’re mostly out at night. Some still come out during the day. That’s why I brought my sword.”

Techno leaned back to see the sword strapped to his fathers back. It rested between two large, storm grey wings. He liked his fathers sword, even though he had not seen it often. Phil kept it in storage. “Wow.” He whispered.

“I’m hoping I don’t have to use it.” The statement was true. He wasn’t entirely sure how he’d be able to focus on a fight and the boys at the same time. And that was only assuming just there was just one. He could handle more than one, but the possibility that one could slip away and start going after his sons...

“Dad,” said Wilbur. “Dad! You’re squeezing!”

Wilbur’s voice brought Phil back down to earth. He loosed his grip somewhat. “Sorry, Wil,” he said. He continued to look around the wilds and appreciate nature, trying his best to take his mind off of the bad things. “Let’s not talk about monsters now. Don’t forget the danger, though. I wanted you boys to see this because I think everyone should spend a little time out here.”

“Even with the monsters?” Asked Wil.

“Even with them. That’s why I let you boys play fight as often as you do. You boys don’t need to be the best fighters, but I want to make sure you can defend yourselves if you should ever venture out here on your own. People think it’s a useless skill in a civilised society, but out here, you need that skill. You two are already pretty good.”

Techno listened intently. “Are you a good fighter?” He asked.

“I was good at defending myself. I dunno now though, I’m a bit rusty,” Phil explained.

“I’m gonna get as good as you,” said Techno, with as much determination the five year old could muster. “I like it out here, and I like to fight.”

Phil smiled. He loved hearing that. Of the two of them, Techno definitely had the spirit to make it out in the wilds. Wilbur, not so much. Wilbur definitely liked the adventure, but didn’t seem thrilled with the rough and tumble nature of the wilds. “With the way you fight, Techno, I’m sure you’ll be even better than me.”

Wilbur scrunched his nose at all the attention Techno was getting. “Techno, you’re just bragging,” he complained. “You don’t have to be good at everything.”

“You’re just a sore loser!” Retorted Techno.

Phil closed his eyes out of frustration. If he had a hand free he’d pinch the bridge of his nose. “Boys, now is not the time to be arguing. Wilbur, that’s not what bragging is. Techno, that wasn’t a nice thing to say. You’re both doing great at fighting. You don’t have to be perfect, either. That’s not what I was going for.” He knew Wilbur was just starting a fight for attention. That’s why he was so quick to shut it down. He’d give the boy attention, but not as a reaction to his behavior.

Wilbur gave a defeated huff and went on walking.

“There’s a lot more to the wilds than just the scary parts, though,” Phil continued. “There’s a whole world to see. Other lands, places that aren’t home, and I want you boys to experience that.”

Wilbur quit sulking and turned to his father. “Have you been to other lands?”

“Oh of course,” said Phil, his plan working. A natural redirect of conversation. “Lots of different lands. So many different people, and different plants and animals.”

Wilbur’s mood finally brightened for the first time. The adventurous spark Phil was waiting for lit up in his eyes. “Could I see them someday?”

“When you’re grown, you can go anywhere you want. And before then, when you’re older, we can talk about doing little adventures,” Phil said.

Wilbur beamed in response. “I can’t wait for that!”

The boys excitement made Phil chuckle. “Great. There’s a whole world out there to experience, and I want you to get everything out of it you can. I love it out here, and I want to share that with you.”

Wilbur stopped in thought for a moment. “If you like adventures so much, why’d you stop?”

“I stopped when I became a father. I had to take care of you and your brother and set that aside for a while.”

Wilbur looked down at the ground solemnly. “But don’t you miss it?”

Phil rubbed his son’s hand with his thumb. “I’m still on an adventure. Raising you two is an adventure all it’s own.”

What Phil didn’t mention was that it was the best adventure he’d ever been on. In fact, it was his favorite.


	12. Winter Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear skies after a day of storming. Piles of snow on a Saturday. Three boys all still running on the high of school being cancelled the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I got the idea for something with wintery vibes very suddenly as I was walking to my math class the other night. It’s only mid November but we got our first little snowstorm cause I live right on Lake Ontario. It was shit to actually walk through bc I was underdressed and not about to take the elevator back up 8 floors and change. Still, I got super excited to see snow! I love winter, or at least the romanticized version of winter. Also this is hella long, enjoy!)

It was the Saturday after a snow day, which meant an extra free weekend for Techno, Wilbur and Tommy. For the older boys, it meant a break from all the work being loaded on their adolescent backs. Tommy was only in his first year of school so he was just excited for a long weekend away from boring teachers.

Phil let the boys sleep in even more than usual. It wasn’t often school closed on a Friday, they deserved a treat. They had spent most of the snow day messing about and had tired themselves out. Instead, he sipped his coffee in the kitchen and waited to see which boy would roll out of bed first. To his surprise, it was Wilbur.

“Mornin’” the boy mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a bowl. Setting it down on the table, he went to the pantry and grabbed a random box of cereal from the top shelf. The ease with which he was able to do that still surprised Phil. Wilbur was growing like a weed, and even at his age, was taller than his father already.

Phil watched this ritual silently. Tired teenagers were like wild animals, and agitated easily. Of the two older boys, Wilbur was the one with the worse sleeping habits. Neither of them slept well, as was expected of teenage boys, but Wilbur was definitely the stereotypical tired out insomniac. Phil had no clue what kept him up, and let him for the most part, as it seemed like any attempts to help the boy change his sleep schedule failed.

Once he was done making the cereal, Wilbur sat down to eat. He scowled as he took the first bite. He might not have paid attention to what cereal he got, but he still wanted a particular one. Whatever. He had already poured this bowl. It wasn’t bad, either, just not what he had hoped for. The disappointment already wavering, he continued on eating.

It wasn’t long after that Techno came down the stairs. “Wow,” he said as he entered the kitchen. “Wilbur’s awake before me?”

Wilbur looked up from his cereal. “Don’t,” he replied morosely.

Techno couldn’t help but chuckle at the response. “What, didn’t sleep or something?”

Groaning, Wilbur turned to his brother. “I slept. I slept quite well, thank you very much,” he snapped.

“Doesn’t sound like it,” mumbled Techno.

“Like you would know. You somehow act just fine no matter how much sleep you get. I’m just not a morning person.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll back off,” said Techno. He did indeed back off, leaving to find himself some breakfast.

Phil shook his head at the two of them. Not in any disapproving way, more so a playful acknowledgement of their behavior. Their petty little fights were unstoppable, so he let them happen, waiting in case the fight escalated.

Wilbur finished his cereal as Techno sat down to eat his breakfast. After that, he left to go back to his room.

In his room, he flopped haphazardly onto his bed and relaxed. He wasn’t tired or anything, he just wasn’t awake yet. From his bedside table he picked up the book he was reading last night and continued where he left off. From over the top of his book he saw Tommy leave his room and head downstairs. He was finally alone for a while. Tommy would be a while downstairs, occupying Phil, and knowing Techno, he’d stay down there the whole time, talking about something Wilbur couldn’t care less about.

It was whatever. Wilbur was quite adept at slipping out of familial situations. Tommy and Techno seemed to fill his father’s time plenty anyways.

To his surprise, and perhaps even his chagrin, Techno came in earlier than anticipated. “So like, why’d you lie about not sleeping at breakfast?” He asked as he sat down on his own bed. “You know I know when you’re up.”

Wilbur slapped his book closed. “I lied ‘cause it’s nobody’s business.”

“We literally share a room. Your business is my business. It’s my right as the eldest to bother you about it.”

“Don’t you have things to do besides be a dickhead? A recital to practice for? Strategy books to read?” Asked Wilbur.

Shaking his head, Techno said, “I’m not in the mood for that today. Spent all of yesterday doing things like that ‘cause of the storm.”

Wilbur nodded in agreement. “More than I did. When did snow days become boring?”

“Well, Wilbur,” said Techno, “they got boring for you when you started spending all day waiting for a girl who definitely isn’t gonna call you to call you.”

Wilbur shot a glare at Techno. “At least girls have my number.”

Rolling his eyes, Techno shrugged off the comeback. “Seriously though, Wil. You should do something.”

“I was doing something,” said Wilbur, gesturing to his book.

“I mean actually doing something. Get out of bed. I know, come downstairs and we can do a little sparring.”

“If you just wanted some sword practice, you could’ve just asked me,” said Wilbur dryly. In all honesty, it didn’t sound like a bad idea. “Gimme a sec to get dressed and I’ll meet you down there.”

Techno nodded and left Wilbur alone to change out of pajamas and into something more fitting for a fight.

He walked downstairs and into the practice room. Well, half of it was a practice room. It was still technically a playroom, with half of it still having Tommy’s toys strewn about. In the half dedicated to the older boys, part of it had all their musical instruments in a corner, with sheet music and guitar tabs haphazardly splayed about on stands. The part that mattered was the fighting corner. It had practice weapons, and fighting dummies. Phil had this part put in a year ago, at the boys schools suggestion, after Techno’s third suspension for fighting.

“You ready to lose?” Asked Techno, who was waiting for him in the corner.

“Losing won’t sting too badly, there’s no audience,” replied Wilbur. “Can’t bruise my ego if no one sees it.”

“You’re still gonna lose.”

Smirking, Wilbur said, “I know, but what’s a win if there’s no witnesses?”

Techno tossed a practice sword to Wilbur. “You’re really taking all the satisfaction out of this, you know.”

Catching the sword, Wilbur nodded. “I know. It’s called mind games, Technoblade. I thought you’d know all that, with all the war books you read.”

“I think it’s called ‘delaying the inevitable’. Get over here and fight me.”

And that’s exactly what Wilbur did. Techno was correct. Wilbur did lose, but then again, Wilbur always lost. They weren’t kids anymore, and Techno had long stopped giving his little brother pity wins.

Wilbur got himself up, and turned to leave. As he did that, the good mood he had fell. Tommy was standing in the doorway.

He didn’t even say hello. “How come you always lose?” He asked.

“How come you never let people know you’re watching them?” Retorted Wilbur.

“I just got here,” said Tommy. “I’ve been watching cartoons, but they’re over now. Dad said I could play outside if you and Techno watched me.”

Techno, who had been putting away the swords turned to the other two. “And who says we want to watch you?”

The question made Tommy think. “Me,” he said, stretching his arms out to fill the doorway. “I won’t leave until you say you’ll go.”

“Kid, I can literally pick you up with one hand,” said Techno.

“Didn’t he try to bite you last time you did that?” Asked Wilbur.

Yes. Yes he did. Techno grimaced at the memory. “I think we’ve just been cornered by a five year old.”

Wilbur silently agreed. “Fine. We’ll take you.”

“Yes!” Cheered Tommy, who immediately ran out to get dressed.

The two followed behind, knowing he’d take longer than the two of them, seeing as he was younger and getting dressed more than they were. Still, it was decently cold out, so they threw on some heavy jackets and your usual winter accoutrements. After slipping on some boots, the two older boys followed Tommy out.

With intent, Tommy marched out to the back yard, which was piled high with snow from the storm. “You know, it kinda looks like a fort,” Tommy said, looking at the snowbanks. “Oooo,” he mused. “We could have a snowball fight!”

“We’d pummel you if we did a snowball fight,” said Techno.

“Well, maybe we could do teams?” Tommy suggested.

Wilbur shrugged. “I mean, me and Tommy would be pretty equal to one of you, Techno,” he added.

“Not really but it that’s what you wanna do, go ahead,” Techno said.

“Yes! That’s what I wanna do!” Said Tommy, already dragging Wilbur to one of the snowbanks.

Once there, Wilbur hunkered behind it, not easily hidden the way Tommy was. “Start making snowballs, go!” He whispered, then standing up. He turned to Techno, who was behind his own snowbank. “Now,” he said, putting on an extra dramatic voice for Tommy. “These are the official rules of duelling with snowballs! Number one: you cannot start throwing until the end of the count! Number two! You must announce when you’ve been hit! And number three: first one to hit their opponent ten times is the winner! Understood?” He called out.

“Understood!” Called back Techno.

Melodramatic? Yes. Did it keep most of the other neighborhood children from playing with them? Probably. But was it fun and made Tommy look at Wilbur like he was a god? Absolutely. “Oh-Kay! Three! Two! One! Go!” He shouted, immediately dipping behind the snowbank. A snowball whizzed above his head.

Tommy chucked one, and to everyone’s surprise, landed the first hit of the fight.

“Hit!” Called Techno, who went down to collect more snow.

“Nice one, Tommy!” Said Wilbur, throwing a snowball and missing. As he shook off the loss, was hit square in the chest with a snowball. He made a noise as the impact was made, then called the hit. He left Tommy and moved to another part of the snowbank for a different angle. As he did so, Tommy tried to hit Techno again.

Techno, being Techno, dodged it. He instantly retaliated.

The hit almost knocked Tommy backwards. “Ow!” He cried, before shaking it off. “Hit!” He called out, heading back down and rubbing the shoulder that was hit.

Tommy’s reaction made Techno pause. He wasn’t sure if he actually hurt Tommy or if he was just being a baby. It could be hard to tell. This pause was just long enough for Wilbur to pelt him, hitting him on his cheek.

“Get your head in the game, Techno!” Teased Wilbur.

“It’s not my fault! I was only standing there cause Tommy acted like he got shot!”

“Just call the hit, dude,” Wilbur said.

“Fine,” Techno said, rolling his eyes. “Hit.”

This went on for some time, them calling hits until they were almost tied. Seven to nine, Techno’s favor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tommy, so he turned went to throw a snowball at him, but Tommy jumped out of the way just in time.

While Tommy distracted Techno, Wilbur ambushed him, and got a hit off, as called by Techno.

And then, Tommy pelted another snowball at Techno.

“What the hell?” He asked, dumbfounded by the ambush. “Hit,” he added realizing he hadn’t called it. Both of his younger brothers were on him, and very close. Closer than he knew they were. He was stuck. They would obviously the final blow as soon as he went to make a snowball. They already had snowballs.

“And you said it wouldn’t be an even matchup,” said Wilbur. He tossed the snowball in his hand once, then whipped it.

It hit Techno right in the face. Frowning, he wiped the snow off of his face and called the hit. “You guys won. I hope you’re proud of yourselves.”

“We are,” said Tommy.

Before Wilbur could get in a snarky comment, the back door opened. It was Phil, who had popped his head out now that he saw his sons were done with their game. “You guys have been out for too long!” He called. “Get inside before one of you gets sick!”

“Fine!” Wilbur called back, already heading to the front door.

Techno and Tommy followed behind, and they took off their winter gear together in the foyer. Both Wilbur and Techno wiped their glasses on their shirts to defog them as they walked into the living room, taking in the heat of the house.

“I was gonna call you boys in earlier, but you were having too much fun,” said Phil from the kitchen. “I figured I’d use that time for something else.”

Tommy was the first to notice, and broke out into a run. “Hot chocolate?!” He asked in surprise.

The older two followed behind, the suspicion correct. Wilbur eagerly grabbed a mug and sat down. “Thanks,” he said, taking a sip. The warmth spread through his chest and into his stomach.

“Did you three have a good time out there?” Asked Phil.

Wilbur nodded.

“Me and Wil beat Techno!” Added Tommy.

“I saw,” said Phil. “You wanna tell me about it?”

Tommy’s eyes lit up. The chocolate already giving him a rush, he began to tell Phil the story of how he and Wilbur conquered their older brother.

Watching this, Wilbur couldn’t help but smile into his mug. Today was a good day. He hated to admit it, but Techno was right. Getting out and actually doing something did make him feel better. Now, even though it was still midday, he felt good. As much as he sometimes felt out of place in his family, he still loved good times like these. Yeah, today was a good day.


	13. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity opens up memories Phil had once thought were just that: memories. As he continues to talk, he realizes instead that they are a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I came up with this short little thing on the spot. It’s very short, it’s just a little conversation, but I like it. It’s a bit sad but also happy? Idk, here’s just a little something extra for you babes)

Alone time. Being alone with his father was easily one of Techno’s favorite things in the whole world. He adored his father, he really did, and with him, it was always peace and quiet. Even at his young age, he had learned to appreciate that. Especially since the quiet often led him to curiosity.

“Dad, why do you have wings?” Asked Techno.

Phil looked at his son. “For the same reason your hair is pink, or why your brother has brown eyes. I was just born with them,” he explained.

Techno tentatively reached out to on of them.

“You can touch them, just be gentle.”

Techno gently stroked the feathers. “Can you fly, like a bird?” He asked.

Phil shook his head. He once could, but that was long ago. Long, long ago.

“How come?”

Phil shrugged. “I was never taught how to. My mom and dad didn’t have wings.” This was true, they didn’t. They didn’t have wings and they were scared when they saw that Phil did. They weren’t scared that Phil would be teased or made fun of, they were scared the wings would become a problem for them.

“You can’t learn now?” Said Techno, confused.

“Nope,” said Phil, completing the lie. A white lie, for the sake of his son. The memories of the truth were for Phil only. The memories of hands holding him down. Of his mother lying about what they were gonna do. Of the doctors lying to his mother about anesthesia. Of the pain.

That was then, though. He wasn’t that terrified boy on the operating table anymore. He was a grown man, with children of his own. Sons he would love unconditionally, and never make decisions for without their input. Sons he’d keep in his life forever.

“Dad?” Asked Techno.

“Yes?”

“What would you do if me or Wilbur had wings?”

Phil looked at his eldest son. He was around the same age Phil was in those memories. He couldn’t even fathom such pain coming to him. He pulled Techno in close and held him. Partly because it felt like the right thing to do, and partly because he didn’t want his son to see the emotions on his face. He ran a hand through the boys long hair and smiled. “Well, I wouldn’t be able to show you, but I’d teach you how to fly.”


	14. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still secretly reeling from the loss of Wilbur, Phil finds himself with one reminder of his son. Fundy. Fundy was supposed to be leaving. He was supposed to have been adopted. It fell through, like everything does for Fundy. Phil couldn't help but take his grandson in. Now, he had even more thoughts about his parenting than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Phil n Fundy? Phil n Fundy. Best grandpa and grandson duo. Wrote a little thing on Fundy’s first night after being ditched by Eret bc I love little fox boy. Also idk if it was obvious but the reason I mention Fundy stretching so much was originally it was gonna be binder stretches but then I remembered I wrote him as a shapeshifter so he can just poof himself into a male. Kept it though bc I realized it quite late into writing) (Also yes I write Sally as a shapeshifter. Call me a coward but I value my sanity. Wilbur stop talking challenge 2020.)

Night fell and Phil scanned around the room one last time. “You sure you’re comfortable?” He asked.

Stretching on his new bed, Fundy nodded. “It’s warm, and I’m not alone for once. Thanks.”

Phil smiled. “I’m glad you’re happy. You’ll always have a place with me,” he said. It felt strange to say, but also natural. The boy was his grandson after all. A grandson he had barely known of before meeting, but a grandson nonetheless. The last letter Wilbur had ever sent before being swept up in the rush of being president (and later madness) mentioned that he had fathered a baby girl. In the moment Phil almost thought Wilbur was joking. In Tommy and Techno’s letters, Fundy was only mentioned once or twice, by name only. From what he’d heard, they had been forced on opposite sides of the war. By the time Phil came to the land, there was much to be explained.

Fundy seemed accustomed to people being absent in his life. The relieved smile spreading across his face seemed bittersweet. He stopped the stretches and came up to Phil, hugging him. “I don’t know how to thank you more. You don’t know how much shit I’ve been through, Phil. What you’ve done for me today…” he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“It’s okay. I’m here now. We can start from there,” Phil said, stroking his grandson’s head.

One of Fundy’s ears twitched. Another strange part of his existence. Wilbur had said Fundy’s mother was a salmon woman, a shapeshifter who had long disappeared from his life. Fundy had inherited her shapeshifting ability, but chose the form of a fox. Well, half human, half fox. “God,” he said, “I hate feeling all emotional like this. I really ought to man up.”

Phil pulled Fundy away and shook his head. “You’re enough of a man as you are.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Fundy went back to his bed and finished stretching.

Phil settled into bed, his head still full of thoughts. Fundy was just the most beaten down young man he had ever met. Additionally, Phil couldn’t help but feel partially responsible. After all, he was the direct reason Fundy was an orphan. At the same time, however, Wilbur was apparently not much of a father. That fact was disappointing to Phil. Sure, he himself was occasionally not there for his sons, Wilbur particularly so, but he did his best to raise them right. Wilbur, in contrast, seemed completely absent from Fundy’s life. How did he manage to raise Wilbur to be like that? Surely he should have known better. He had a lot of regrets as a father, many of them coming to light as he watched all of his sons drift apart and fail to act like civilized people in these strange lands. They all fell apart like unsupervised schoolboys in the high stress situations of their rebellion. Surely he could have raised them better. Other fathers didn’t have sons who were constantly at each other's throats or hating each other so much that they didn’t want to speak. Still, he did try his best. Why was his best not enough? Why did everything he did get him nothing but one dead son and two living sons who had actively tried to kill each other? It just didn’t make sense.

Fundy rolled over in his sleep, an absentminded smile on his face.

Looking at Fundy made Phil stop thinking about that for a moment. He couldn’t completely blame himself for Wilbur’s failings. Some people aren’t cut out for parenting, and maybe, just maybe, Wilbur was one of those people. Wilbur was also a very busy man during this time. As much as you want to be around your children sometimes, you have to do other things. Phil knew this well. Seeing the way Wilbur threw himself into things, it made sense that Wilbur would be so neglectful. It didn’t excuse the behavior, but still, it was a clear line of reasoning. Regardless of Wilbur’s lack of parenting ability, and whether that was from Phil, Fundy still had a litany of issues. His mother was also long gone, to who knows where. Nobody seemed to know much about her either. Fundy was too young to remember much it seemed, and anything Wilbur knew, he took to his grave. On top of it all, after Wilbur’s death, Fundy was to be adopted by an old family friend, and former traitor, Eret. Phil had not known him before coming to L’Manburg, but had heard a lot about him. He had somewhat reluctantly relinquished Fundy to him, as Eret seemed trustworthy. Everything Phil had been told about him was old news, apparently, and he was ready to turn a new leaf. Today was supposed to be the day that Fundy left Phil’s temporary care and became Eret’s son. It fell through. Someone had, yet again, let Fundy down.

Maybe it was pity, maybe it was his paternal instincts, but Phil couldn’t help but feel like doing this was the right thing. Fundy was a good kid. They went fishing together after the adoption failure, and Phil couldn't help but see the way Fundy’s eyes lit up once he got the hang of it. That little fishing trip was where Fundy finally opened up. He’d been through hell and back and told Phil all about it. All the boy really needed was some stability. He needed someone who wouldn’t leave him behind or abandon him. He could use a lot more, too, but at the moment, he just needed someone to be there for him. Phil could be that someone. He was going to be that someone.


	15. Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone. Tommy was, for the first time in his life, truly alone. Techno ventures into the land he hates for the first time and catches wind of the boy's exile. Had what he told Tommy been less of a comparison and more of a prophecy? Maybe the only way to find this out would be to seek him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Back to back uploads this quickly? Hell yeah! The devil works hard but over caffeinated fanfic writers work harder. I’m not exaggerating about the over caffeinated part either. All I’ve drank today is a latte and a can of Pepsi. I feel like I’m about to die. Regardless, here’s your fic for tonight babes) (Also note: this is actually being worked into the first chapter of my first long form fic, under the same name! Hell yeah!)

As much as he hated the place and everything it stood for, every once and awhile, Techno couldn’t help but check on what was happening in New L’Manburg. It wasn’t something he liked to admit, since he had basically tried to kill the boy, but Techno did try and keep tabs on Tommy. He was still his little brother, after all.

The walls were a new addition. A troubling one. Nobody had wanted walls since the old ones were torn down. Something drastic must have happened for them to be built. He cautiously walked along the walls, looking in on the nation. The longer he surveyed, the more puzzled he became. Usually he could see, or more likely, hear Tommy by now. Yet, he was nowhere to be found. A voice from behind startled him.

“The hell you doin’ here, traitor?”

Techno bristled at how he was addressed, but decided to humor the concerned citizen with a response. “I still deeply despise this country, I’ll have you know, but I gotta keep tabs on what’s going on. Know your enemy,” he explained. “Also I like to see what my idiot brother gets up to. Having a hard time with that at the moment.”

“Oh… about Tommy… if you want the full story on that, you uh, might want to talk to Tubbo about that.”

“Do I?” Asked Techno, intrigued. “Then why don’t you take me to him?”

President Tubbo was easy to find. Techno’s presence took him by surprise, but the young politician managed to keep some sort of composure. “Technoblade. I thought you didn’t like L’Manburg. What brings you here?”

Scowling, Techno said, “I was told you were the one I should talk to about Tommy. Haven’t seen him around. Kid didn’t get in over his head doing something dumb, did he?”

“No, Techno,” said Tubbo. “You can’t find Tommy because he isn’t here. Tommy’s not welcome inL’Manburg anymore.”

The statement elicited little more than an unsurprised hmph from Techno. “Well, that’s all I need to know. I’ll be out of your hair now,” he said, already turning to leave.

Knowing Tommy, and how easily his ego bruised, Techno figured he wouldn’t want to be found. At least not immediately. Also knowing Tommy, Techno knew he would be ridiculously easy to find. Obviously, he wouldn’t be in any of his usual haunts, but he wouldn’t be well hidden. Tommy wasn’t built for the wilderness at all. He hadn’t had any of the training Techno had. Hell, he didn’t even have the training Wilbur had. He really was the baby of the family. He wandered through the wilds, knowing that Tommy would probably be out there somewhere. At the moment, Techno didn’t even know why he was looking for him. Did he even care? If he didn’t, he’d just ignore the fact. At the same time, him and Tommy had been on the opposite sides of the most bloody conflict in history. He must have cared at least somewhat, right? At any rate, Tommy was technically not on the side of L’Manburg, so they weren’t on opposite sides anymore. They were each on their own sides now. And maybe, just maybe, Tommy could be swayed. Techno was right in the last things he had said to Tommy, after all. This whole incident could be the humbling moment the boastful, over-inflated teenager needed. This was Techno’s chance to set him straight.

Naturally, Techno found signs of Tommy quite quickly. That boy was anything but subtle. He just had to follow those signs and eventually, he’d find him. Sure enough, he did. In some long untouched cave, Tommy was mining out stone, grunting angrily with every strike of his pick. “Well,” said Techno. “If it isn’t Theseus himself.”

Tommy didn’t even move to look at Techno. “Fuck off, Techno. Go be smug elsewhere.”

“Come on now, you’re just being bitter. This is a learning experience, Tommy.”

“What part of fuck off do you not understand? I don’t want to talk to you. You’re still a traitor.”

Groaning, Techno shook his head. “You’re still calling me a traitor even after the people who gave me that title threw you out?”

Tommy finally put down his pick. “Those people are still my friends. Tubbo is still my friend. He’ll always be my friend. They’re not the ones to blame here.”

“Well then, who is to blame?”

“Dream is, and all his stupid power. Things would be so different if he would just leave us the hell alone. He forced their hands. He’s the reason I’m made out to be a problem,” Tommy said.

Techno smirked. “I think we might have some common goals, kid.”

“Don’t smirk at me like that,” Tommy spat. “We’re still not good, Techno. You literally tried to kill me. I can’t just forget that.”

“I’m not asking you to,” said Techno. “I’m just saying, maybe you need to check your priorities. You can’t be part of L’Manburg, but you still have ties to the people there. Dream is the root of all your problems. L’Manburg isn’t going to let you retaliate. You can’t get what you want with them. Now that you have no ties, you’re free. Nothing can stop you. Except for you. Tommy, you’re free to get back what you want with no consequences. The problem lies in one little thing.”

“Oh yeah, what's that?”

“You’re weak, Tommy. You know it. You’re nowhere as experienced as the others here. Especially Dream and his friends. You’ve always been all bark and no bite. Alone, you’ll lose, just like you already have against him. More lost drive,” explained Techno.

Thinking, Tommy glared and crossed his arms. “I don’t like what you’re suggesting.”

Scoffing, Techno rolled his eyes. “Do you really? Think about it. Your big brother is the best fighter here.”

Tommy rolled the idea in his head. Techno had his points. As much as the rejection of his friends burned, he no longer had the dumb responsiblities he had as Vice President. He really was free to do what he wanted with no repercussions. Wouldn’t that show them if he did just what he said he would before getting thrown out. If he got his discs back without them. No more big bad guy to keep him away from the people he loved. He could reunite with them. With Tubbo. Who would tell them no after that? He could liberate them from the outside. He wouldn’t be the tragic hero Techno and the world was making him out to be. Yeah, it would all work out perfectly. He could be welcomed back into his home with open arms. Tommy liked that. He liked that a lot. At the same time, he still despised Techno. His own older brother, betraying him. Trying to kill him. Putting him down time after time. Sure, he was the best fighter, but Tommy was no joke when it came to fighting. And who says it had to come down to a fight? He didn’t need his help. “I think I can get along just fine without you. I’ll get what I want from Dream and win. I’ll be able to be back where I belong. And I’ll do it without you ‘help’” he said.

“Fine then,” said Techno, sweeping his cape as he left. “Your funeral, Tommy. I’ll make sure I’m the one who tells Dad they tore you to shreds. He wouldn’t want to hear it from anyone else.”

Tommy flushed with anger at that last statement. “Goddamnit, Techno! Why are you so sure I’ll fail?” He said, running behind.

“If you don’t want to be associated with me, why are you following me?”

Tommy’s doubt in himself tore him apart and furthered his rage. “Cause you’re right! There, I said it! You happy?”

Smiling, Techno looked at his little brother. “As a matter of fact, I am.” Of course Tommy would agree with him. Techno just had to push the right buttons. Maybe they weren’t fighting for the same reasons, but either way, a goal of Techno’s was being accomplished. And who knew, maybe seeing Techno prevail against Dream with his beliefs would shake L’Manburg enough to make themselves question what they stood for. Especially if Tommy was behind him. “We can go over the details when we get back to my place. Deal.”

Unsure if this was the right thing to do, Tommy reluctantly nodded. “Deal. I’m sure you’ve got your ulterior motives, but right now, I don’t care. All I want is to end this.” That was a lie. Tommy did care, but he was backed into a corner.

“End this we will, Tommy. No more heroics.”

The two of them walked together through the wilds, alone and ostracised in an uneasy alliance. Somehow both the most likely and unlikely of duos. Neither of them who they were before. Gone were the traitor and the hero, and now stood two unstoppable forces.


	16. Mall Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil promised Tommy that he could meet Santa ages ago. They all already needed to do some shopping, so today was the day. What Phil had forgotten to mention was that Wilbur would have to watch Tommy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Long break again, I know! Being home means I'm hella busy bc I have to help out around the house and also, I'm writing longform fic more. Just a little Christmas thing for the season bc I'm feeling Christmasy.)

Wilbur looked down at the floor of the shopping center, hiding his face with his hand. At that moment, he wished he could be anywhere but where he was now. Or alternatively, he could be in this stupid line just fine if there was no one else there to see him. “You let Techno go off and shop on his own, why do I have to be stuck with you?”

Sighing, Phil turned to his son. “You’re here because watching Tommy is a two person job,” he said, tugging against Tommy, who had started getting antsy, almost as if he was punctuating the point that he was unmanageable alone. “Besides, he said he wanted to do some actual Christmas shopping. I know you already did all that, so you’d just be running off. Is there some issue with being seen with your father?” he joked.

“No,” Wilbur said, shifting his weight and frowning. “I just don’t want to be seen here,” he explained, gesturing to the crowd and the line they were in. It was awkwardly gated off and decorated to be sickeningly Christmas themed. He kicked a stray piece of the cotton batting they were using as fake snow away and scowled at it. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Wil, you know I promised this to Tommy ages ago. Your little brother just wants to see Santa and get his picture taken. It’s not the end of the world to be seen with your family. Work with me here.”

Groaning, Wilbur rolled his eyes and finally gave up trying to hide himself. “Fine. I’m not sticking around much after, though.”

Phil couldn’t help but lightly chuckle to himself. “Sure thing,” he said, shuffling along with the queue. 

Tommy glanced around the legs of the people in front of them and whined. “How much longer?” He complained. “I’m boooooored!”

Counting the people ahead, Phil figured it wouldn’t be much longer. Ten minutes, tops. “Not much longer!” He said in a cheerful tone.

“I’m sick of standing.”

Phil looked down at Tommy. “I’m sure you can handle a few more minutes, Tommy. You’re getting too big to be carried around now.”

The boy grumbled petulantly, but gave up his efforts.

“You know, Tommy,” said Wilbur, a sick smile creeping across his face, “those elves there aren’t just there to help Santa.”

“They’re not?” asked Tommy.

Wilbur leaned down to Tommy’s height like he was telling him a secret. “Nope. They’re keeping an eye on when kids are being bad or good. Not just for the naughty and nice list, but for the security guards, too. So if you keep being bad, not only will you not get any presents, they’ll lock you in mall jail. We’ll have to leave you in there until they let you out, which might be alllllll night.”

Tommy let out a louder whine. “I don’t wanna go to mall jail!” He cried.

“What?!” asked Phil, immediately turning to Wilbur. This was clearly his doing.

“W-wilbie…” Tommy stuttered out. “Wil said if I was bad they’d lock me up in mall jail if I was bad!”

Running his free hand through his hair, Phil took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could fix this. This was the far from the worst thing Wilbur had said to Tommy. This was not going to turn into a hissy fit. “Tommy, that’s not a real thing. You’re not getting locked up anywhere if you’re bad.”

“I’m not?” he asked, the flush of emotion already running from face.

“Wilbur made it up. It was all a very mean lie,” he said. Turning to Wilbur, Phil immediately switched from reassuring to frustrated. “I know you’re bored and angry to be stuck here, but for the love of god can you not take it out on Tommy? He’s five. You don’t have to instigate something every time you feel like it. Especially when it’s during something your brother has been waiting for.”

Wilbur sighed and crossed his arms. “I know…” he said, just glad the lecture ended there. He was still angry to be stuck in this stupid display in the middle of the whole place. Techno got to go off and do fun things on his own. Of course he did. That line about Christmas shopping was probably bullshit. Techno never went out if he could avoid it. And when he was out, he just did solitary things where nobody could bother him. This entire time, Techno was probably in the bookstore, reading books on his own or buying his hundredth book on history or something stupid that he liked.

Phil shot one more glare at Wilbur in silence.

Getting the message of the look, Wilbur looked down at Tommy. “I’m sorry,” he said. God, this kid couldn’t take a joke. When Wilbur was his age, he never got this pissy about anything. Counting heads of all the parents in line in front of him, Wilbur let out a small sigh through his nose. There were about five families ahead of them. That meant it wouldn’t be much longer before they all would be at the front of the line, Tommy could get his dumb picture taken and then he could leave. 

God, Wilbur couldn’t wait to leave. He was dying to leave, in fact. The music store he frequented was the same store this girl from school frequented. They were always in the same section, looking at the same kind of music. He anxiously played with the piece of paper folded in his pocket. Today was the day he was going to totally impress her with his recommendations, and in that moment, ask her out. He’d been planning this for ages. It had to be today, since it had taken him so long to work up the courage, and if he missed the chance, he wouldn’t have another chance for weeks. By that time, he’d lose all the nerve he’d gained up. Hell, he was worried that he’d lose it all now. If it didn’t go exactly like he had imagined it, odds are, he’d choke so hard he’d never want to be seen in that store ever again.

Eventually, Tommy’s turn came, and he scrambled to the man dressed as Santa excitedly, having completely forgotten the boredom of the wait, and the teasing from WIlbur. 

“What’s your name, little boy?”

“My name’s Tommy! Santa, you won’t believe how good I’ve been this year!”

Santa let out a jolly laugh in response. He turned to Phil. “Right to the point, isn’t he?” he joked.

Phil chuckled in response. “Yep, he’s just real excited to see you.”

Even Wilbur couldn’t help but smile. Sure, Tommy was annoying as all hell, and did cause problems on purpose, but, he was just a kid. Watching his little brother whisper all his hopes for Christmas to a stranger dressed as a man who didn’t really exist was actually a nice sight. Maybe he was too hard on him. Wilbur laughed that last thought off. There was no such thing. He could tease Tommy about anything and everything forever, and the kid would be right there by him. 

The camera flash went off, and Tommy hopped off to join them again. Phil looked at Wilbur and gave him a nod. “You’re free to go, Wil.”

“Thanks,” Wilbur said in response, heading down to the music store.

By the end of the day, the family reconvened outside the building. Wilbur returned first, trying his best to hide his embarrassment and the sting of rejection, with Techno behind him, with a few bags that clearly held wrapped gifts, but mostly just books from the bookstore. Phil was waiting for them with Tommy, of course. “Well,” he said, “looks like you two had busy times in there.”

“Yeah, we did,” said Techno. “I don’t think Wil wants to talk about it though,” he joked.

“Please just shut up,” Wilbur begged.

Techno just laughed.

“Well, I’m wiped, too,” said Phil. “You boys down to just get some takeaway for dinner and relax for tonight? Maybe watch some movies when we get home?”

They all agreed that that sounded like the perfect way to end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun fact: the mall jail thing? Something my older sister actually said to me when I was little. The only difference was I actually did cry in the mall bc I had separation anxiety when I was little.


	17. The Ledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another worst case scenario, as exile has torn Tommy apart. Phil is lucky this time. Tommy is a son he can actually save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Haven’t written angst in a while, n I know the story is pretty angsty right now n ppl want a break, but I couldn’t resist. This has some major angst so sit this one out of you’ve been feeling down from the plot. Trigger warning for attempted suicide)

Heat. The unwelcoming warmth of bubbling lava. It radiated up the deep chasm and struck Tommy’s cheek. It was harsh, but the boy felt no bad feelings toward it. After all, he had sought it out. His toes edged closer and closer to the pit. Once again, he peered over the edge, the sinking feeling inside of him deepening.  _ God, that’s far _ , he thought to himself. If he didn’t like the height, he’d just close his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and balled his fists.  _ You’re already here, goddammit,  _ he said to himself.  _ Don’t think. Don’t think, just move. It’s just a step.  _

An empty campsite. That’s what Phil found when he came to visit his son. He had visited Tommy before, and he was always there. It’s not like the boy had any place to go. That thought hurt. Tommy was always the most extroverted of his sons. He didn’t deserve to be left all alone out here. Sure, he had visitors, but Tommy only thrived in a group. His absence from the only place he was allowed to be was strange. 

Phil peeked into Tommy’s tent. In it, with the usual things, was a new chest. Strange. All of Tommy’s chests were in his chest room. Why wasn’t this one? He approached the chest and looked closely at it. Tacked to it was a note. “Take whatever you want,” Phil read aloud to himself. He didn’t like the sound of that. It was too uncharacteristic for Tommy. Immediately, Phil opened the chest. 

Inside, we’re the entire contents of Tommy’s pack. Little things, like food and resources, but also in the chest were things of note. Pictures of L’Manburg. His enchanted compass. The emerald from Techno.  _ Oh no _ . Phil stood up in a panic. He knew exactly where Tommy was. The only question was if he could get there fast enough. 

Eyes still closed, Tommy took one more gulp of air. Over the roar of lava, he faintly heard something. Whatever. It probably wasn’t anything worth Tommy’s attention. He heard it again. A person. Tommy still didn’t care. Whoever it was probably didn’t care about him anyway. Louder, the voice called again. His name. He couldn’t place who the voice belonged to over the din of the nether, but they were definitely calling his name. Fuck them. He was already here and he had already made his decision. Just one step. One little step and it all would be over. And just then, Tommy was yanked back. 

“Tommy,  _ no!”  _ Phil cried, grabbing the boy around the waist and pulling him back. Reflexively, his wings also wrapped around Tommy. The force at which Phil grabbed Tommy almost knocked the two over, but he regained his balance. 

Tommy thrashed against the arms holding him. “Fuck off! Let me go! Why are you acting like you care?! Get off of me!” He screamed, still unsure of who the hell was holding him back, but bound and determined to get them off of him. 

Grabbing Tommy’s shoulders, Phil turned him so they were facing each other, and realized Tommy still hadn’t opened his eyes. “Look at me, Tommy! Tommy, open your eyes! It’s me!” He said, pleading with the boy as he switched one last time from holding Tommy’s shoulders to holding his face. 

The loosened restraint loosened Tommy up. Letting out a shaky breath, he finally opened his eyes. “Dad?” He asked, his voice tight and shaky.

“I’m here now. It’s gonna be okay.”

Tommy’s knees felt weak. Slowly, he let himself sit down on the path, Phil guiding him down safely. “I can’t be- I- oh my god,” he stuttered. 

Phil ran his hand through Tommy’s hair. “It’s okay, just take some breaths. You don’t need to say anything ‘til you’re ready,” he said. In all honesty, he needed to breathe, too. Now that the blur of action had ended, he was just as shaky. He pulled Tommy into a hug and stared out into the nether. The lava the path was over extended to the horizon like an ocean. It was desolate and hopeless. He knew the exile was treating Tommy poorly, that’s why Phil had come to see him, but this badly? Hell, Phil didn’t even know thoughts like this could even cross Tommy’s mind. The only reason he found Tommy when he did was because he had just decided to see him. He didn’t have a specific reason, he just knew that’s what he should do today. It was all a terribly lucky coincidence. If he had put it off, or decided not to go, nobody would have been there to stop Tommy. What would he have done then? He held Tommy even closer at the thought.

By now, Tommy was softly crying, trying to stifle the tears before he became a total mess. “I really was gonna do it. Oh my god, I almost did,” he said, shocked. 

“Well, you didn’t, and that’s what matters. I don’t know how much you want to see me, but I’m here if you’re okay with that.”

“Yeah, I’m okay with that. Please stay.”

Hearing that made Phil feel so relieved. “I’m staying. I promise.”

Tommy sighed shakily, then pulled out of Phil’s arms. “How did you even find me?”

Phi didn’t even know the answer to that question. For all he knew, it was luck. “Something in me just told me to come find you,” he said. “I saw your things in your tent and I just knew you’d be here.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. You stopped me…” Tommy said, failing to find the right words again. 

“I’m just glad I was able to,” Phil said as finally got a good look at his son. Tommy truly looked like someone at the end of his rope. As thankful he felt for having saved Tommy, something twisted in his chest painfully. Part of it was still the waning fear of loss, but part of it was something else. Tommy needed someone, and while Phil was here now, could he say the same for the future? Between Tommy’s exile and Phil’s own affairs that kept him away, it was hard. Something had to be done, but he didn’t know what.

Phil’s silence after that statement made Tommy realize. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Phil asked. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

Tommy shook his head emphatically. “I do! If I had done it, what would you have done? What would have happened to you?”

“Don’t think like that, Tommy. Leave the worrying to me. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Wiping tears with the back of his hand, Tommy let out a bitter, cold laugh. “I didn’t even want to die, really. I just want all of this to end.”

“The exile?”

“Not just that, but Dream… he says he’s my friend, right? But every time he sees me, he purposely does something to hinder me. I hate it, but he doesn’t leave or stop. Part of me doesn’t want him to leave because if he does I’ll be alone. He’s the only one I can count on being there.”

Those were words Phil hated to hear. It was clear: the time to act was now. Really, the time to act was probably long ago, nobody knew that then. “Well, you know what? We can end it. We’ll do it in a way where you come out on top. I’ll make damn sure of it.”

“Really?”

Phil got up, and pulled Tommy up with him. “Yeah, come on, let’s get out of here and we talk about it.”

Tommy nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I like the sounds of that.”


	18. Overnight Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something had come up unexpectedly, and now Phil has to leave for the night. All night. Against his better judgement, he leaves Techno and Wilbur home alone to watch Tommy. They can handle him, can't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This one was on my Tumblr for ages before here, sorry about that. Sorry for being gone in general. I'm in a MAD funk and it's probably just anxiety but also being home with my parents absolutely ruins my vibes. It's finally here though, and I'll have more soon! Love you all xoxo)

Phil turned to Techno and Wilbur one last time as he put on his coat to go. “And you’re sure you’ve got this?”

Techno nodded. “We’re sure.”

“Positive? I’m going to be gone all night.”

“We’ve got this!” Wilbur said, full of self assurance. “It’s not going to be much different than any of the other times we’ve watched Tommy.”

“Well yeah,” Phil agreed, “but it’s still a long time. I didn’t expect you boys to be alone this long ‘til you were older. This was unexpected.”

Wilbur scoffed. “We’re plenty old! Me and Techno are teenagers now!”

“Right, right. No matter what, I have to go so I suppose I have to trust you two,” said Phil. “You know everything you need to do?”

“Yeah,” said Techno. “We’ve got leftovers for dinner, keep Tommy entertained for a bit, make sure he gets ready for bed, put him to bed and get ourselves to bed.”

“And what does getting Tommy ready for bed entail?”

“Run him a bath, for one,” cut in Wilbur before Techno could answer. “Get him some clean pajamas and make sure he brushes his hair and teeth, then it’s bedtime.”

They actually remembered. Phil had been drilling that into both of the boys all day as soon as he found out he would have to leave, but he was worried they weren’t actually listening. It was quite reassuring really. By all means, leaving two thirteen year olds in charge of a child overnight was unwise, but it was necessary. Techno and Wilbur were capable boys. And clearly, knew what they had to do. Phil smiled proudly. “Alright, I actually think you two can do it now. I have to be going now,” he said. He called Tommy over and picked the boy up to give him a hug goodbye. “You be good for your brothers while I’m gone,” he said.

“I will!” said Tommy.

Both Techno and Wilbur knew that was a lie. They had been alone with Tommy before. As soon as Phil was out the door, Tommy would find some way to cause a problem for them. It was just in his nature. Neither of them could say anything about it, though. Instead, they shared the same doubtful silence and a glance of disbelief.

Phil set Tommy down, and opened the front door. “I should be back by morning, try your best not to destroy anything! Take care, boys!” He said as he left.

“We will!” Techno and Wilbur said in unison. Techno closed the door, giving one last wave to his father as he walked away into the evening light.

Wilbur leaned down to Tommy. “I know in a minute you’re going to become a thorn in our sides but can you do one good thing first? Run ahead and get the table ready for dinner. It won’t take me and Techno long to make dinner ‘cause we just have to heat it up on the stove.”

Tommy scrunched up his nose. “I guess,” he said, running off to the kitchen.

Watching Tommy run and disappear, Wilbur crossed his arms and looked at Techno with concern. “What do you suppose Dad meant by should?”

“Well, should typically means that it might not happen but he’s clearly fairly certain it will.”

Wilbur glanced to the direction of the kitchen. “And if it doesn’t?”

Exhaling, Techno paused in thought. “We deal. Act like everything is fine. Take Tommy to school, go to school ourselves, and go from there. If he’s not back by the time school lets out, then we worry.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Wilbur nodded in agreement.

“That’s not going to happen, though. He’s never not come back when he said he would. There’s nothing to worry about. What happened to the bravado you were showing off earlier?”

“Just a front, you know how I am. I don’t want Dad to worry about us. He’s clearly on some serious business. You’re right anyways. Like I told him, we can handle this, and I’m gonna prove that right now,” said Wilbur, shaking off the worry he had before. “Let’s get dinner now before the kid realizes something’s up”

The two joined Tommy in the kitchen, getting the soup that Phil and Techno had made from their garden vegetables last night and putting it on the stove. 

“Look!” Tommy said, tugging on Wilbur’s sleeve. 

Wilbur turned to the rest of the kitchen while Techno stirred the soup.

“I set the table just like you said! I even got matching bowls this time!” Tommy said proudly.

Smiling, Wilbur gently shooed Tommy away. “Good job, kid. Why don’t you sit down now, foods almost done.”

Tommy nodded and ran to his seat.

After that, the soup was done, and Wilbur sat down while Techno ladled out servings for the three of them. “Thanks,” he muttered to his brother.

Techno just nodded in response and sat down himself. “Careful Tommy, it might still be hot,” he cautioned.

“I know,” said Tommy. He blew on a spoonful of soup before eating it. After he swallowed he looked at both of his older brothers. “How come Dad had to leave all of a sudden?” He asked.

Both of them shook their heads. “He didn’t say,” said Techno.

Tommy shrugged in response. “Weird,” he said, turning his attention to dinner instead. He was only five, but he already understood his fathers idiosyncrasies. If Phil didn’t want anyone to know, nobody would be told, and that was the end of the story. It would work itself out, so why worry?

The brothers spent the rest of dinner just chatting and teasing each other, just spending time in each other's company without Phil there to reign them in. As much of a pain babysitting could be, it honestly was fun, just to have that freedom. Sure, Tommy’s usual little brother bothersome-ness increased without any real authority to stop him, but Techno and Wilbur could dish back out their older brother teasing more, too. Eventually, they all got done and piled up the dishes in the sink.

Wilbur stood at the sink. “Who’s on dishes tonight?”

“You, I think,” said Techno.

“Bullshit!” retorted Wilbur. “I did them last time!”

“No you didn’t!”

Wilbur stopped before he yelled back. “Wait, did you?”

“No, Dad said I helped out enough with dinner.”

“Then who did them last time? We’re the only ones who know how to wash dishes.”

“We’d know if Dad did because he complains when he does them,” said Techno.

“Did we-?” asked Wilbur, afraid to finish the sentence.

“Oh god,” Techno said, not needing the sentence to be finished. He checked the sink. “Well, the answer is nobody did the dishes and Dad’s been too busy with whatever’s got him occupied to notice.”

“Shit,” muttered Wilbur. “Split the work?” he suggested.

“Someone’s gotta watch Tommy.”

Wilbur shook his head. “No we don’t. He’s at that age where he thinks chores are cool because he can pretend to be grown up. We can rope him into this, easy. Watch,” he said, walking out to the living room, where Tommy was sitting. “Hey Tommy,” he said, putting on a grin. “Wanna help me and Techno with some big kid stuff?”

Grinning at the opportunity, Tommy nodded. “Yes!” he exclaimed, running out to the kitchen.

“Pull a chair up to the counter,” Wilbur said to Techno as he came in behind Tommy. “We’ve got a third set of hands.”

Techno did as he was told, and Tommy hopped up on the chair. “You know how to work this kid too well, Wilbur,” he joked.

“So what am I doing?” Tommy asked eagerly.

Tossing a dry dishcloth to Tommy, Wilbur said, “drying duty. I give you a dish, you dry it. Break one and we kill you.”

Tommy chuckled. “You can’t kill me ‘cause then Dad will kill you.”

“And it’ll be your fault we’re dead,” Techno said in response. “Let’s get to work now.”

The dishes eventually got done, with only one soap fight ensuing between them all somehow, and all the dishes clean. They were all dried too, and all unbroken, so no little brothers were murdered that night.

Checking the clock as he dried himself off, Techno turned to Wilbur in shock. “Wil. Tommy was supposed to be taking his bath like, five minutes ago.”

“What?” Wilbur said, also checking the clock. “Oh god,” he said.

Techno was already rushing to the bathroom. “I’ve got the bath handled. Get Tommy and get him clothes. If we hurry, we won’t be behind.”

Wilbur didn’t really have any choice but to agree. Techno had already set the plan in motion. The two of them had shooed Tommy off to the playroom while they finished cleaning up. He walked down, and found him there still, playing with some playset he had gotten for his birthday. Not even greeting him or saying anything really, Wilbur picked Tommy up, tucked him under his arm like a lumpy suitcase and went back out.

Obviously, Tommy struggled against his grip. “Wha- Wil!” he cried. “What’re you doing? Put me down!” he said, punching Wilbur’s ribs in defiance. “Wilbyyy!” he complained.

“You can’t baby-talk your way out of this, Tommy,” Wilbur said as he climbed the stairs. “We screwed up and now you missed you stupid bathtime.”

Tommy was finally released at the door to his bedroom. He scowled at his brother.

“Pick yourself out some pjs. Something you can dress yourself in, cause I’m not helping you and neither is Techno.”

“Fine,” Tommy said, running into his room. He returned with the clothes he needed. 

Wilbur snatched them to make sure that they were a matching set, which they were, and that there wasn’t any reason Tommy would have trouble putting them on. No buttons, no long sleeves, all good. He gave them back to Tommy, and rushed him down the stairs to the bathroom. 

By the time it took for Wilbur to get Tommy’s clothes and come back, Techno had filled the tub and already had the bubbles in. Him and Wilbur got Tommy in the bath and gave the boy his privacy after that, checking every so often just to make sure he hadn’t drowned. 

Tommy came out of the bathroom, cleaner and in his pajamas. He still wore the same indignant expression he had from before. “Now it’s bedtime, right?” He asked, mustering up as much bite as a five year old could.

“Sure is,” said Techno.

“Wil, you didn’t have to pick me up like that,” Tommy said as he passed by the two and up the stairs. 

Wilbur followed Tommy, as did Techno. “Well Tommy, the thing is, you have a penchant for being a brat and not doing as you're told,” explained Wilbur. “Sometimes it’s faster to just use force rather than try and talk you into something or fight with you.”

Turning back to Wilbur, Tommy said, “wait, what's a penchant?”

“It means you like something. Like how you like to change the subject when you’re being told off.”

Tommy just ignored that. He went down the hall to his room and waited for his brothers to come. 

Techno and Wilbur just stood at the top of the stairs looking at him.

“Who’s gonna put me to bed?”

Both twins crossed their arms and looked at each other. Of course Tommy would pull something like this. “I handled the bath,” said Techno. 

Wilbur sighed in annoyance. “You did. Fine. I’ll put him to bed,” he said, rolling his eyes as he followed his little brother into his room.

Tommy climbed into his little wooden bed and got underneath the sheets. He grabbed his favorite stuffed animal, a raccoon Wilbur had won at a fair and held it close. “Thanks Wilby,” he said.

Doing the obligatory tucking in, Wilbur couldn't help but let out a smirk. That kid knew how to press his buttons as much as Wilbur could press his. “No problem,” he said. “Aren’t you getting a little old for this though?”

Making a face in thought, Tommy nodded. “Yeah… but I wanted to tonight cause I’m kinda scared about going to bed without Dad. It’s lonely when it’s just us.”

“You don’t have to worry about a thing,” Wilbur said, ruffling Tommy’s hair. “He’s gonna be back before we even wake up, and me and Techno will be right in the next room ‘til then.”

Snuggling into his bed, Tommy smiled. “Okay!” He said. “Goodnight, Wil.”

“Night, Tommy,” Wilbur said as he turned out the light and left the room. He went to his and Techno’s room to get to bed himself. Or more likely, get in bed and stay up far too late for his own good.

Techno, who had already changed into pajamas and was in bed, looked up upon Wilburs arrival. Looking back down at the book he was reading, he greeted Wilbur but said no more.

Rifling through his dresser for a shirt to sleep in, Wilbur chuckled to himself. “Tommy’s something else, y’know? Poor kid just didn’t want to be alone at bedtime. It’s so weird,” he said, finding a shirt and changing into it. “You kinda just have to tell kids that it’ll be okay, but you don’t know that. It doesn’t feel like lying, though. It’s just… the right thing to do. You suppose Dad’s had to do something like that?”

Having closed the book due to Wilbur’s rambling, Techno nodded. “Well yeah, just think about it. I’m sure there’s dozens of things Dad’s covered up for us when we were little. We just don’t remember ‘cause we thought it was nothing.”

Wilbur got into his bed and hummed in agreement. “Oh, absolutely. I just think it’s odd how we don’t really think about it.”

“Well can you think about it quieter? I was reading before you came in.”

“There’s not much else to think about on that subject. I’m just gonna sleep anyways,” Wilbur said, taking his glasses off and putting them on his bedside table then rolling over to face the wall. 

After some time, Techno too got tired, and set down his book before doing the exact same ritual. Glasses on the table, rolled over to face the wall. A mirror image. 

The two fell asleep, despite Wilbur’s belief that he’d be up all night. Being around Tommy can be tiresome. They both slept peacefully in their room until a sound woke Wilbur up. Crying. Before he could get up himself, his sheets were ripped from him. Rolling back over, he fumbled for his glasses and put them on for a minute. 

Tommy. He’d woken in the middle of the night, and was clearly upset. “Wilbyyy,” he cried, “I had- I had,” he hiccuped. “I had a bad dream and I can’t sleep.”

Annoyed, Wilbur pulled his blanket back up. “Tommy, you can if you try. Just get back in bed.”

The boy sniffled and pulled at Wilbur’s sheets in protest. “Nuh uh, I don’t wanna. I’ll be all by myself in there!” He said through tears. 

Oh. Of course. The kid wasn’t scared of some dream he had or monsters under the bed. He was just lonely. Little brat melted Wilbur’s heart. “Lemme guess. You don’t wanna go to sleep alone?”

Tommy shook his head emphatically. 

“Fine,” Wilbur said, already taking his glasses back off. He made some space on his bed. “Get in you little crybaby.”

His demeanor already changed, Tommy climbed in next to his big brother and snuggled in. “Thanks again,” he mumbled, already sleepy again. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Wilbur said, also setting into bed. “Don't mention it.”

Finally, all three boys were to bed and asleep peacefully. Tommy wasn’t even a pain to share a bed with. Apparently, sleep was the only time that kid was completely still. Wilbur didn’t lose any sleep at all. 

Like he had promised, Phil was back in the morning. It was still quite early, long before any of the boys would need to be up. He had stopped in the bathroom first, to get the first aid kit. His little trip had gotten him some bad injuries, but he could fix them up before any of his boys ever knew. And likely never would know. After that he went upstairs. It had been a sleepless night for him, and he was dying to see a bed. 

Of course, he had to see if his kids were asleep first. Techno and Wil’s room was the first in the hall, and he popped his head in there first. Techno was asleep, his long hair splayed all around him and flowing onto his face. He looked over to Wilbur’s bed and couldn’t help but grin. Wilbur was asleep, a surprise of course, based on how sleepless the boy usually was, but there was another thing that took Phil by surprise. Tucked under Wilbur’s arm, fast asleep and smiling vacantly, was Tommy. For once in their lives, his sons weren’t fighting or getting up to something. Phil didn’t know what led to this moment, but wasn’t particularly worried with that. Whatever it was, it was just proof that his boys could handle themselves, and Phil was proud. Still smiling, he left the room and went to his own, collapsing onto his bed and finally sleeping himself. 


	19. Tommy's Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was certainly quite similar to Phil in appearance, there was no denying it. The only similarity that truly mattered though, were his wings. Those wings were their shared pride and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A short one shot for y'all today. I didn't forget about you! Just a heads up, this may not look like it at first, but it's angst. You guys are gonna hate me for this one but I saw some fanart and got some evil evil thoughts. Trigger warning for blood/gore and implied violence.)

Tommy, unlike his two older brothers, was born with wings. They were one of many similarities Phil shared with his youngest son, but it was the one that made him the proudest. When he was young, they were downy, like a baby bird’s. They were little at first, naturally, but as Tommy grew, so did they. Just by looking at them, Phil knew he’d have a decent sized wingspan when he grew up. He just couldn’t wait for the day Tommy’s flight feathers came in. Neither could Tommy. 

Phil helped the boy when he molted and his real feathers came in, so excited that soon his youngest could fly. He explained to him that it was going to be a strange process, and that it would take time. Tommy was impatient, ready to be able to soar through the skies like his father, but Phil reminded him that molting took time and he couldn’t rush it. Slowly but surely though, the soft down fell away, revealing feathers the color of rain clouds, a paler gray than Phil’s own wings, and gorgeous nonetheless. He happily picked up the down feathers wherever they fell, knowing that each one was a feather closer to his son being able to fly. 

When they came in, Phil made sure he taught Tommy how to take care of his wings first. All of the preening and preparation, every little tip and trick he knew to keep the wings looking their best. He made sure Tommy knew how important it was to do this. Tommy, for once in his life, didn’t brush the advice off. Of course, Tommy was also just as enthusiastic about the wings as Phil. And knowing Tommy, he also loved the idea of showing them off. You can’t show off wings if they aren’t in tip top shape. Phil also made sure Tommy knew how to be safe with his wings, and how the bones were delicate. How he’d have to be aware of his surroundings when spreading them open. Of course, he told Tommy that a broken wing was treatable, too, but not to let that be an excuse to be reckless. He knew Tommy would fail his first few flights, but after that, he’d hope that nothing would hurt the boy on his new adventures. 

After that, of course, was teaching him to fly. Those were some of the best moments. Phil could see how enamored Tommy was with the idea. Phil was equally enamored, but there was just something so fulfilling about looking at Tommy and seeing the wonder in his eyes, and watching how intensely Tommy listened to his instructions. The boy had passion, and it was just so nice to see. His exuberance was enough to make Phil feel young again. Like he had predicted, Tommy crashed a couple of times, and unlike with a lot of things, his ego didn’t bruise. In fact, he’d pop right back up and insist on trying again. Phil would tell him he needed to rest a bit after, or try and make sure Tommy was hurt, but the boy would always protest. He wanted to get flying as fast as possible. Every day he got better and better. Every day he got more and more exuberant. It was an amazing sight. It was an even more amazing sight when Tommy was finally able to fly perfectly on his own. He came down to a perfect landing and immediately began celebrating. In all the cheering and hollering from his son, Phil couldn’t help but shed a few tears of joy. His son could fly. Just like him. 

In the following years it became normal, but it still was something that had bonded the two quite closely. Neither of Tommy’s brothers had wings. It made him special in the family. If they felt like it, they could just take off and enjoy the skies together. It was something just they could share. If Tommy ever wanted to tell just Phil something, or talk about something personal, they could fly far away and all about it. Total privacy. Every moment like this was one Phil treasured. He knew Tommy probably didn’t think of them the same way, but he hoped that he at least remembered them fondly. 

The only time they didn’t share these sort of moments was when they were apart. Tommy had gone off on his own with Wilbur. They were off doing their own thing in the little nation they had, L’Manburg. Phil missed being able to fly with Tommy, but knew someday this would happen. The baby of the family was growing up. It was sad, but also satisfying. Of course, he knew that someday, they’d fly together again. It’s not like Tommy being grown would stop him from spending time with his father. All Phil could do was hope those days would come soon. 

Upon Phil arriving in L’Manburg, Tommy sadly explained that flying technically wasn’t allowed, Dream had banned it. However, Dream couldn’t watch them all the time, and it was practically impossible to enforce such a rule when you can’t catch the rule breakers. Tommy knew his father needed something familiar and comforting like flying with him after what happened to Wil. Every once and awhile, under the cover of night when no one could see, they took those flights. They did make Phil feel more at home, but it couldn’t cover up how he felt about Wilbur’s death. He knew that doing this made Tommy feel better, too, though, and together they used their usual bonding method to cope with the hole left in their family. Nothing would make it ever feel better, but this was as close as it could get. 

And then, Tommy was exiled from L’Manburg. They were separated once again. Phil was sure it wouldn’t last. Not with Tommy’s spirit. All Phil could do was wait for when Tommy would come flying back, even if it was brief, to try and get himself home permanently. 

The morning after the exile, Phil found a note from Dream on his front step. Underneath the note and stained with blood, sat Tommy’s wings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the doc title for this was "This is borderline the most evil angst I've ever written" and I meant it.


	20. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, plans fall though. Snowed in, Tommy is upset the night out the family had planned was canceled. Of course, Wilbur is always ready to swoop in and save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here's something nice after that rough angst. Usually after I write something that's really angsty I HAVE to make something really nice and comforting just to balance things in my brain, and to soften the blows for the angst I write)

What was supposed to be a fun night out had been canceled, what with the snow falling too hard and the wind whipping too hard for anyone to leave the house. Techno and Wilbur took the loss well, as they were plenty old enough to understand the severity of the storm, but Tommy was upset.

When he was first told that they would have to stay in for the night, he was almost inconsolable. Phil had long given up on trying to get Tommy out of those sort of hissy fits, since usually they would taper off on their own once Tommy realized he wasn’t going to get his way. At least this time the situation was out of his hands so he didn’t feel as bad for it. He was just the bearer of bad news. Instead, he let himself be unfazed by it, until the boy stormed off to his room to sulk. It was at that point now, and Phil made a note of the time. If Tommy was still upset in an hour or so, he’d go up and check on him.

Until then, he busied himself with indoor things, small tasks around the house that he’d been neglecting and the like. Meanwhile, Wilbur and Techno sat close to the fire, reading books and doing homework, trying their best to be busy, too. Phil watched as Wilbur pondered a question on his paper, before moving closer to ask Techno. Techno pushed his glasses up onto his face and took the paper from Wilbur’s hand, reading it himself. At the distance the two were from each other, it struck Phil. Despite all the differences they had now, everything they did to make themselves stand apart from each other, they still looked so alike. Of course, it would never be how it was when they were young, but they certainly would always share some things. The observation made him chuckle.

The two whipped their heads to the sound. “What’s so funny?” Wilbur asked.

Phil just shook his head. “It was nothing, son. Don’t worry about it,” he said, going back to his own work. He’d let his two eldest do their work in peace.

After that strange interruption, Wilbur turned his attention back to Techno, who was explaining the question on his homework to him. He listened, and finally understood it. That was the nice thing about Techno being the same age as him. He was doing the same things as him, and they were fresh in his mind since he did them at the same time. Best of all, Techno seemed to be good at everything Wilbur wasn’t. Wilbur could say the same, but not to the same extent. This was mostly just because Techno didn’t have many things he wasn’t great at. If there was, he simply didn’t do them. Regardless, both of them appreciated the way they seemed to work so well for each other. Once Techno finished explaining things, Wilbur nodded in understanding. Another thing was since Techno actually knew him, better than any teacher ever could, the terms in which he explained things were ones Wilbur was more comfortable in. Once that roadblock was passed, the two did their work in silence again, the only sound being that of the fireplace. Usually they did their work up in their room at their desks, but a cold night like this called for the warmth of the fire. And honestly, they also did it because if they did it there, they’d be doing it together, making up for the time they were supposed to spend together going out. The fire was higher than usual, trying its hardest to compensate for the harsh winter weather, and the flames danced in the reflections coming off from the twin’s glasses. 

The hour passed, and Phil went upstairs to talk to Tommy. Wilbur watched as not much after, he returned down the stairs, exasperated. “Tommy still moping about up there?” he asked.

The exasperated sigh Phil gave was answer enough. 

“Lemme see if I can cheer him up,” he said, getting up. “I’ve gotta put my homework away anyways,” he added. 

Phil shrugged in response. “Go ahead, he’s still pretty bummed out. Maybe you can work your magic on him,” he joked.

_ Work your magic _ . That was Phil-speak for Wilbur’s charm. Sure, Wilbur was a smoother talker extraordinaire, and if he wanted to, he could convince a man with no legs into walking again. But Tommy, Tommy was a different story. That boy hung on Wilbur’s every word, regardless of what he was actually saying. This was a fact Wilbur knew well. He loved it, because as much as he hated to admit it, Tommy was an alright kid. He loved that little shit. Feeling adored is a great feeling, and he was happy to indulge his young devotee for more of it. A plan already forming in his head, Wilbur climbed up the stairs. 

Like he had said, he first went to his room to put away his homework, and then went to Tommy’s. He didn’t knock, but walked in quietly. 

Tommy was on his bed, sitting with his knees tucked up by his chest with his arms crossed. Sulking. He didn’t move to acknowledge Wilbur, but certainly noticed him there. 

“Still sad we got snowed in?” Asked Wilbur. 

With a small frown, Tommy nodded. “It’s not fair,” he said. “We were gonna have so much fun and now we can’t…”

Putting on his usual smile, Wilbur looked at Tommy. “Who says we can’t? There’s lots of things we can do!”

“It’s all the same thiiing though,” Tommy whined.

Wilbur took Tommy’s hand and pulled him out of bed. “You’re just letting yourself get stuck in a rut, Tommy. If you think outside the box, you can find something to do.”

Trying his best not to fall as he got pulled out of bed, Tommy yelped. He tried to say something but just stuttered out a few sounds, shocked as he was dragged along into Wilbur’s room. “Wil, what are we gonna do?” he asked, finally able to compose himself.

“Just wait a minute,” Wilbur said, going over to his desk to rifle through the drawers. He found what he was looking for, a flashlight. He tossed a coat of his to Tommy. “Put that on,” he told him.

Tommy did as he was told, watching as Wilbur then moved across the room to Techno’s desk, looking through those drawers, too. 

“Perfect,” Wilbur whispered to himself as he found the second flashlight he was looking for. After that, he grabbed another coat of his and put it on. “Come on, we’re getting on the roof.”

Running over to the window to meet his brother, Tommy let out a small gasp. “You can go out there? It’s safe?”

Wilbur chuckled. “Course you can. I go out there all the time. It’s nice out there.”

“What do you do out there?” Tommy asked.

The answer sat underneath Wilbur’s mattress. A pack of cigarettes, one that slowly dwindled away with occasional smoke breaks the teenager took. With a crooked smile, Wilbur said, “just to get out sometimes. Once in a while it’s just nice to get a break from this house.”

Tommy nodded in understanding. “Get some fresh air,” he chimed in.

“Yeah,” Wilbur said, trying not to chuckle at the irony of the boy’s statement. He slid the window open, confident in it’s silence. He knew that the window never squeaked, never made a noise in protest of being open, never got stuck in its tracks. He climbed through first onto the roof, the cold taking him by surprise after staying in the warmth of the house for so long. He helped Tommy through the window and closed it behind him. The snow would get in if he didn’t. It was easy to open the window from the outside, anyways. Wilbur often thought how odd and borderline unsafe it was to have a window so easily accessible facing out to the low roof above the front porch of the house. A front porch that was easily climbable. Wilbur also didn’t care all that much because, in his teenage selfishness, these conditions were advantageous to him. 

Scrunching up his face against the snow, Tommy looked to Wilbur. “So what are we gonna do up here?” He asked, curiosity finally taking hold of him. 

Passing a flashlight to Tommy, Wilbur instructed him to lay down on the roof and turn on the flashlight. As his brother did so, so did he. When you look up at snow that is falling down quickly, they almost look like stars. Stars you’re flying though. The flashlights made this effect more obvious. “Doesn’t it look like we’re flying through space?” he asked.

Gasping as the idea clicked in his brain, Tommy nodded. “It does! But why are we flying through space?” the boy asked, baiting Wilbur into giving him a story. That was his favorite thing Wilbur did; taking a little thing they did together and spinning a whole saga out of them.

Secretly, Wilbur knew that's what Tommy was doing. The kid wasn’t sneaky. In fact, Tommy didn’t have a subtle bone in his body. He hummed in thought. “Well, I’m a space explorer, looking for faraway lands that have never been discovered before. To speak to new alien races. Captain Wilbur. And you, Tommy, you’re my lieutenant.” 

“What’s a l-lieu-lieu,” Tommy struggled. He always struggled with big words, despite the fact he was getting too old for such things. Everyone just hoped he’d eventually grow out of it and were thankful that no one at school bothered him about it. 

“Second in command,” Wilbur explained, cutting off the stuttering. “My right hand man.” 

The concept made Tommy downright giddy. Those lines were all the boy needed to be enraptured in the story. He made spaceship noises for himself and he listened intently to the more complex parts of the story that Wilbur weaved. He reacted when Wilbur gave him something to react to, and rolled with whatever he was given.

After a few minutes, the two brothers were both caught up in the story. Laughing and moving the flashlights around as if on cue, completely devoted to the creation. Tommy had completely forgotten how he felt the beginning of the night. Wilbur could tell, in the few moments he stopped playing the game and checking on Tommy. His cheeks were more flushed from laughter than from the cold, and his mind was obviously completely somewhere else. He definitely worked his magic, that's for sure. 

The only reason they stopped was the sound of the window being slammed open breaking their illusion. “You’re gonna get yourself a lecture and a half if Dad finds out you brought Tommy out there, Wil,” said Techno’s voice, cutting through the wind. 

Turning to the window, Wilbur frowned. “I know.”

“Technoblade, we were having fun!” Tommy retorted from beside Wilbur.

Techno rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you were, but if you get caught it’ll be a far worse end than me telling you to come in.”

How was Techno always right? Wilbur sighed in defeat. I guess someone had to be the responsible brother. “You have a point there. Come on Tommy, let’s get in. You better not catch a cold from this either,” he joked. After climbing back through the window, he helped Tommy back through. 

Despite not liking the fun being cut off, Tommy was still smiling. “I won’t!” he chimed, already running out of the room to his own. 

Chuckling at the sight, Techno shook his head. “How do you do it?” He asked.

Wilbur shrugged. “I dunno. Him and I just sorta click. He can be annoying as all hell, but he’s a good kid. I know his buttons better than anyone here.”

He didn’t quite understand what that meant, but Techno nodded. Tommy, of course, was his little brother, too, but they weren’t close in that same way. He still cared, but maybe it was just that the way he showed he cared didn’t mesh the same way Wilbur’s did. “Well, I don’t get it, but it’s definitely a good thing. Someone’s gotta be able to push those buttons.”

“Yeah, I’m just happy it’s me. He pushes my buttons the same way,” Wilbur said with a chuckle. He had never thought of it like that. Regardless, he had been able to cheer Tommy up, and to his surprise, he had a good night himself. Sure, it wasn’t what had been planned, but the night had been salvaged. And that was something he was proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me taking something I used to do as a kid and adapting it into my family dynaimic au? More likely than you think. This isn't even the first time, but this is definitely one of my favorites since it's a nice memory for once.


End file.
